Malos entendidos
by HiimekoO3
Summary: El baile escolar se acerca, y la enamoradiza pelirroja le ha dado a kaoru una importante misión: Meter una carta de amor a un casillero. ¿Qué pasaría si por una pequeña distracción metió la carta en el casillero equivocado? "-¿¡De dónde sacó Brick esa carta?" "La encontró en su casillero" No, no, no, no… ¡No pudo haberse equivocado de casillero! ¡No el casillero de Brick!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello~ Yo aquí de nuevo con otra nueva idea. Esta historia será muy corta: Dos capítulos o tal vez tres :3 Espero les guste. **_

_**Las powerpuff Girls no me pertenecen. **_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Suspiró con pesadez frente a las puertillas metálicas. Daba gracias al cielo porque los pasillos de la preparatoria estuvieran vacíos en ese preciso momento. Odiaría que alguien la observara metiendo esa dichosa carta, además de que claramente le habían dicho que no tenía que ser vista.

_-Por favor…_

_-No_

_-¡Vamos, di que sí! _

_-¡Que no! _

_-¡Kaoru! _

_-¡Momoko! ¿Por qué simplemente no lo haces tú? _

_La chica pelirroja se sonrojo al instante, apegando más la carta rosada y perfumada contra su pecho. La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos esperando por la respuesta._

_-Porque yo… tengo que entrenar con las animadoras. –Se excusó. En parte era verdad, si debía entrenar con sus compañeras animadoras y no tendría tiempo. Pero la verdadera razón era por que moría de nervios- Y tú tienes la hora libre ¡Por favor! _

_-¿Y por qué no lo haces después del entrenamiento? –La azabache alzó una ceja, recargándose en su casillero.- ¿O por qué no se lo pides a Miyako? –La oji rosa negó. _

_-Él tiene entrenamiento de baloncesto después, así que se lleva sus cosas y ya no vuelve a abrir su casillero. –Dijo con tanta seguridad, mientras Kaoru negaba levemente. No le sorprendía que su amiga supiera la rutina del chico que le gusta, siempre era lo mismo con todos.- Y Miyako estará en su taller de cocina, así que no puede. Solo quedas tu… ¡Por favor, por favor! Él es tan lindooooo~ Además inteligente, atlético, ¡Y no tiene novia! Es mi oportunidad Kaoru, por favor ¿Si?~_

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¡Para ya! Lo haré… -Se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando la dulce maniaca se le lanzó en un asfixiante abrazo. _

_-¡Gracias, gracias!~ -Le entregó la carta rosada en sus manos para después colgar la correa de su maleta en el hombro.- Bien, iré a entrenar. ¡Nos vemos Kaoru! ¡oh! Y recuerda… Nadie debe verte. _

_La pelinegra bufó. _

_-Perfecto, porque de todas formas no iba a dejar que me vieran. _

Volvió a mirar hacía ambos lados para asegurarse de que se encontraba completamente sola, y después posó nuevamente sus ojos en las puertas de los casilleros que se encontraban enfrente. Momoko había mencionado que el casillero de Kawasaki Kenta era el numero 7 contando de derecha a izquierda.

-Veamos… uno, dos, tres- Contaba las puertecillas con la mirada mientras pasaba frente a ellas- cuatro, cinco…

-¿Mandando tu invitación para el baile, hermosura?

-¡Ahh! –La azabache se sobresaltó y se giró con gran rapidez encontrando a un chico alto y bastante atractivo, de cabellera negra cogida en una coleta. Uno de sus verdes y penetrantes ojos estaba medio oculto bajo un mechón de cabello. Este sonrió con soberbia, mientras ella se mordió el labio inferior fastidiada. Maldita era su suerte.- ¡Para nada! Y eso a ti no te importa, Butch.

El chico borro su sonrisa y le miró con seriedad mientras se acercaba peligrosamente. Kaoru por su parte se mantuvo en su lugar, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo que eso a él no le importa? A él le importaba ella ¡Y mucho! Aunque no lo admitiría nunca.

Se detestaron en el momento que se conocieron. Ella porque él era un mujeriego de primera. Él porque ella era la única que podía responderle con inteligencia sus insultos, haciéndolo quedar como idiota. Aprovechaban cada momento para fastidiarse el uno al otro. Un odio mutuo.

Pero él no supo cuándo, ni como, esa chica llegó a volverlo loco. Era hermosa, atlética, le gustaban los videojuegos. Era la chica perfecta para él, y no importaba como lo haría, pero Kaoru Matsubara sería su chica. No. ¡Ella ya es suya y solo suya! Aunque ella no lo sepa.

El chico se paró frente a ella y apoyó una mano en el casillero detrás de la chica. Kaoru hizo un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse por tal cercanía. Era su mayor rival en todo. Lo odiaba, o así era. El odio ya no era tanto. Aun así le gustaba joderlo y le diría mil veces que era un odioso y además feo, aunque de feo no tenía nada. Su abdomen estaba perfectamente bien, sus brazos marcados pero sin exagerar, y su rostro era…

_¡Kaoru, no pienses en esas cosas!_ Se dijo mentalmente, sin borrar esa cara de fastidio.

-Parece que has olvidado algo, preciosa. Mi casillero no es ninguno de allí. –Kaoru se sorprendió un poco por el comentario, mas no lo hizo notar. Seguro solo lo decía para molestar.

-¡Te he dicho que no es eso! Y ni en sueños te daría una invitación para el baile– Contestó ella molesta. Butch seguía con su expresión fría. Sabía que mentía y esa carta era para la noche del baile. Se podía notar enseguida: Rosa, perfumada y con miles de corazones. ¡Oh! Y también por esas letras gigantes de "¡Se mío en este baile!" Aunque le parecía algo extraño que la chica más ruda de la escuela mandara una carta con esos detalles. Tal vez es una pequeña parte de ella que no conoce.

Butch arrugo la nariz, de solo pensar que ella iría con cualquier imbécil de esa mugrienta escuela le hacía hervir la sangre.

Se apartó bruscamente y se alejó por el pasillo, dejando solamente el eco metálico del golpe que había dado al casillero antes de apartarse. Kaoru se quedó de piedra, con los ojos muy abiertos por la reacción del mayor. Incluso este le había causado un poco de miedo.

Butch estaba furioso. Si ella no iba a ir al baile con él, entonces no iría con nadie, de eso se encargaría.

Kaoru suspiró hondo, últimamente Butch actuaba algo extraño con ella.

Sacudió su cabeza desasiéndose de pensamientos 'Imposibles' y quiso volver a su tarea anterior, antes de que el timbre tocara y ya no tuviera tiempo. Solo se giró y metió la carta en el casillero que había abollado el pelinegro. Tomó sus cosas y se fue.

* * *

-¡Eres la mejor!~ -Decía la pelirroja con su sonrisa bien marcada en el rostro. El entrenamiento de esta ya había terminado, y ahora solo las dos esperaban en las gradas a que su amiga rubia saliera de su taller para ir juntas a casa, como siempre hacían.

-Sí, si… como digas… - Respondió la azabache con desinterés, lo que extrañó a Momoko.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, no es nada.

-Te conozco muy bien Kaoru, y ese "No es nada" es algo… ¿Qué ocurrió?

La ojiverde miró a su amiga por unos segundos, pensando en sí debería decirle lo que ocurrió con el chico apuesto de ojos verdes.

-Solo me encontré con Butch y comenzó a molestar, eso es todo. –Arrugo la nariz, fingiendo molestia. La oji rosa la miró negando.

-Olvídalo, es un patán al igual que su idiota hermano, Brick.

Las dos soltaron una risa. Era gracioso que las dos tuvieran una guerra con ambos hermanos. Brick siempre molestaba a Momoko diciéndole sin fin de apodos: Rosita, dulcera, gorda, gnomo, etc… Desde aquella vez que los dos tuvieron una pelea por que la pelirroja tropezó con algo haciendo que su malteada saliera disparada hasta la cabeza del oji rojo. Ella intentó disculparse, pero un pastel de nuez se estampó en su cara antes de poder hablar. Al final ambos quedaron en detención, responsables por iniciar una pelea de comida en la cafetería.

Desde ese día comenzó su guerra.

Momoko evitaba a toda costa estar cerca de él, porque cuando estaba cerca nada bueno salía. Terminaban gritándose, incluso en medio de clase. Ese chico era un fastidio, aunque muy apuesto. Demasiado apuesto… Tanto que a veces se sonrojaba al mirarlo, y se perdía en esas orbes rojizas como la sangre. Pero era su obscuro secreto, nunca le diría a nadie que el matón de la escuela le parecía un chico interesante…

-¿Irás al baile, Kaoru?

-No. Si voy al baile tendré que usar un tonto vestido, y sabes que los odio.

-¡Vamos, será divertido!

-No, además, el baile es de parejas, y yo no tengo pareja.

-Claro que no. Podemos ir tú, Miyako y yo juntas.

-Pero acabas de enviarle una carta a Kenta-kun, y seguramente los chicos estarán haciendo fila para invitar a Miyako.

-Miyako me dijo que esta vez querrá ir sola al baile, con nosotras. Y sobre mi carta… No era para invitar a Kenta-Kun al baile, solo le expresaba mis sentimientos hacia él y… le dije que si correspondía mis sentimientos, nos viéramos a las 9:00 en un lugar exacto.

La chica suspiro hondo, y Kaoru sonrió para animarla.

-¡Estoy muy nerviosa Kaoru! ¡Por eso necesito que ustedes dos estén allí para apoyarme! –

-De acuerdo, iré… solo por ti. ¡Pero no usare un vestido!

-Gracias… -Sonrió con sinceridad y miró su reloj color rosa de su muñeca- Miyako ya debe estar saliendo… -Ambas se pararon y tomaron sus cosas para ir por su amiga rubia, pero Momoko frenó tan repentino- La clase de Kenta-Kun también debió de haber acabado… ¡Seguramente ahora mismo está abriendo su casillero! ¿Cuál crees que sea su cara? ¿Sorprendido? ¿Asustado? ¿Alegre?

-Tranquilízate

-Yo… no puedo. Me pregunto cuál será su reacción ahora mismo…

* * *

-¿¡Quién mierda le hizo esto a mi casillero!?

Un chico miraba furioso la puertecilla metálica de su casillero dañada.

Su cabello era anaranjado, y un poco desordenado, pero oculto bajo una gorra roja. Sus ojos eran de un rojo carmesí, que hacían juego con aquella mirada peligrosa. Su cuerpo no estaba nada mal, desde el punto de vista de las chicas tenía un cuerpo deseable.

Él era Brick Rowdy, uno de los chicos más populares de toda la escuela. No solo por ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, también era bien conocido por los maestros ya que era uno de los más desastrosos y aun así tenía notas muy buenas. Los maestros no olvidan alumnos así.

-Volveré a repetirlo… ¿Quién hizo esto? –Ahora sus rojizos ojos fueron a parar en un chico enano y castaño. El pobre lo miró con miedo.

-Yo… Yo no vi… ¡Lo juro! –El pelirrojo lo examino con esa escalofriante mirada que poseía.

-Vete –Ordenó y en menos de dos segundos el pobre chico había desaparecido. Una ligera risa sonó por detrás. De haber sido un espectador le habría partido el rostro, pero no. Aquella risa le pertenecía a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, además de vecino de casillero. Eran casi amigos.

Brick se dio la vuelta encontrando a Kawasaki Kenta con mirada serena, mientras abría su propio casillero.

-Sea quien se haya desquitado con tu casillero no sería tan idiota como para decirlo..

-Estoy seguro que fue ese idiota de Jasper… -Contesto molesto, girando la combinación del suyo, hasta que la dañada puerta se abrió.

-Tal vez intentaba abrirlo… aunque no parece –Kenta sacó una maleta, donde dentro se encontraba su uniforme del equipo. Después de sacarla la cerró.

Brick también buscó su maleta, pero un color algo peculiar capto su atención. Se preguntó que era ese papel rosado, hasta que lo tomo en sus manos.

No se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se trataba de la carta de una admiradora. Cada mes recibía máximo 3 cartas. ¿Qué podía decir? A pesar de que las chicas que le enviaban esas cartas confesaban estar totalmente enamoradas, no podía corresponderles. Para el solo serían una distracción.

-¿Qué es eso, Brick? ¿Una carta de amor? –Preguntó el chico de alado, esperando a que este cogiera su maleta para ir juntos al gimnasio.

-Así parece… -Brick giro la carta, para ver si tenía nombre, pero no tenía. Rodó los ojos, eso era típico.- Adelántate, te alcanzo luego.

-De acuerdo, suerte con tu admiradora… -Kenta sonrió y se perdió por el pasillo.

Brick siguió viendo la carta inexpresivo. No le causaba alegría, pero tampoco le molestaba. Ni siquiera tenía la curiosidad de saber a quién le pertenecía aquella carta, pero aun así la abrió y miró la perfecta letra cursiva con tinta rosa.

Por un momento imaginó una pluma color rosa con estampados de fresas y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, pero al segundo siguiente negó. Esa carta no pudo haber sido escrita con esa pluma, y era imposible que fuera por la dueña de ésta.

Le restó importancia y comenzó a leer.

"_Hola, seguramente te preguntarás quien soy, pero antes de decírtelo quiero decirte unas cuantas cosas que no me atrevo a decirte de frente, porque cuando pasas frente a mi me pongo muy nerviosa y mi corazón da un vuelco de alegría. _

_Me gustaste mucho desde el momento en que te vi, pienso que eres un chico gracioso, apuesto, atlético, inteligente… ¡Eres perfecto! _

_En verdad me gustas mucho, y solo quería decirte que, si tú también sientes algo por mí, me veas mañana jueves en el baile, a eso de las 9:00 frente al estante de trofeos. Todos estarán en el gimnasio en el baile, así que nadie nos verá. _

_Te estaré esperando, pero si no vienes no te preocupes. Entenderé que no sientes nada por mí. _

_Me despido, espero verte esta noche. _

_Atentamente: Akatsutsumi Momoko" _

Brick abrió exageradamente sus ojos y pestañeo un par de veces. Debía ser una broma, ella lo odiaba, ¿no es así? Ella se lo había dicho muchas veces… ¿Entonces porque esa carta?

Volvió a releerla frunciendo el ceño, sin poder creérselo aun. Pero viéndola mejor, esa carta tenía pruebas de que estaba escrita por la pelirroja.

Primeramente por ese tonto de tinta rosa. Era la única chica que conocía que escribía siempre con una pluma rosada con ese tono.

Segundo, la letra cursiva se parecía bastante. Había visto esa letra en la pizarra en la clase de Historia. La única clase que compartía con ella. Además de los corazones. Momoko después de pasar a la pizarra escribía su nombre y al final un corazón.

Y tercero, el delicioso aroma que emanaba. Brick acercó lentamente la carta a su rostro y comprobó que esa era la deliciosa fragancia de la rosita.

Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que la carta es real? ¿Momoko se le declaró a él? Y quiere verlo mañana en la noche... a solas…

-Mierda… –Murmuró preocupado.

La pregunta era… ¿El sentía algo por ella? Le gustaba molestarla, incluso le llamaba "Juguete" porque para él era eso ¿No? Era su juguete por que se divertía molestándola.

Sí. Momoko era una chica atractiva. Muy linda, sus ojos brillantes, sus líneas perfectas… Brick no era ciego ni idiota, siempre había pensado así de Akatsutsumi, pero pensar así ¿Eso es gustar?

Se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando demasiado, así que metió la carta a su chaqueta, tomó su maleta y corrió hasta al gimnasio. Ya después con más calma, sabría qué hacer.

* * *

-¡Miyako!~

La rubia giró sobre sus talones al oír su llamado, y su sonrisa creció viendo a sus dos amigas caminar hacia ella.

-Estaba a punto de buscarlas –mencionó cuando sus amigas estuvieron frente a ella.- ¿Cómo te fue, Kaoru?

-Bien, bien… -Dijo la morena colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca- Ahora mismo el novio de Momoko ya la habrá leído. – La pelirroja pego un chillido de los nervios y la rubia solo rio.

-Todo saldrá bien, Momoko-chan. Y si no, recuerda que estaremos aquí apoyándote –La rubia sonrió con ternura.

-Gracias, Miyako-chan~ ¡En verdad estoy muy nerviosa! Creo que… debí de haberla mandando mañana. –Se detuvo a pensarlo por unos instantes. - ¿¡Ahora como le veré mañana!?

-Pero lo hecho, hecho está Momoko. –Kaoru emprendió el paso- Y que no se te ocurra que volveré a ser otra vez tu mensajera en la vida.

Momoko infló las mejillas como niña pequeña, ofendida. Miyako volvió a reír, sabía que en pocos segundos se haría una discusión entre ellas.

* * *

Brick llego agotado a su casa por el duro entrenamiento. Abrió la puerta, se quitó la chaqueta y la aventó a la cara de su hermano pelinegro que se encontraba tranquilamente viendo la televisión, hasta que sintió la prenda estamparse en su cara.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó el pelinegro arrojando la chaqueta al suelo, haciendo que la carta dentro del bolsillo se asomara por un poco.

-No se me antoja ver tu fea cara

El pelirrojo se fue de largo, ignorando el sin fin de insultos que comenzó a decir el azabache. Solo quería tomar un baño, y pensar.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño y giró el pomo para después entrar con tranquilidad, mientras se deshacía de su camisa y la arrojaba al suelo, dejando al descubierto su bien marcado cuerpo. Estaba a punto de deshacerse de sus pantalones, hasta que una leve tos lo sobresaltó haciéndolo girar en dirección de dónde provenía.

-¿Boomer? ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento hermano, no te vi!

-Sí, de eso me di cuenta… -Respondió el rubio mirándolo desconcertado.- ¿Te ocurre algo?-Preguntó con suavidad. Conocía muy bien a sus hermanos como para saber que algo les preocupaba.

Boomer, el hermano menor de los tres Rowdy's ya estaba ocupando la espaciosa bañera. Tenía unos grandes ojos color azul cielo que desbordaban ternura. Su cabello era rubio y algo desordenado, pero ahora se encontraba mojado y unas cuantas gotas resbalaban de él. Su cuerpo estaba oculto bajo la espuma, dejando visible solamente sus fuertes brazos.

Brick no se molestó en volverse a poner su camisa, después de todo estaba en su casa, y en su casa podía estar desnudo si quisiera. Es más, ya lo ha estado.

-No pasa nada, solo que no te miré. –Se dio la vuelta para salir de allí- Avisa cuando termines.

Cerró la puerta dejando a su hermano menor terminar con su ducha, aunque por los juguetes de hule que se encontraban allí, supuso que se tardaría un poco. Tal vez el también necesitaba meditar algunas cosas, en eso se parecían ellos dos. Cuando necesitaban pensar, tomaban duchas muy largas, pero la diferencia era que Boomer metía unos cuantos patitos de hule ¿Para qué cosas? Solo el rubio sabía. Pero no le agradaba pensar que su hermanito hablara con objetos sin vida en la ducha.

Regresó a la sala para ver televisión con Butch, pero jamás se esperó encontrarlo con la dichosa carta en sus manos, mirándola como si fuera la cosa más terrible del mundo. Su primera reacción fue afilar su mirada y arrebatársela de las manos.

Butch recordaba ese sobre rosado, ¡Era el mismo que tenía Kaoru en la escuela! Pero no podía ser cierto. Kaoru… ¿Enamorada de Brick? ¡¿De su hermano?! No, no, no… ¡Si eso era verdad, el mundo estaba loco!

-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de esculcar en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

-¿Quién te la dio? –Preguntó con desinterés, aunque en el fondo se estuviera muriendo de la curiosidad.

-No pienso decirte –Brick le miró desconfiado, a pesar de estar tan serio, algo no le estaba pareciendo bien. –Apareció en mi casillero.

-Ah… -Contesto con el mismo tono- Y… ¿Qué dice?

-Nada que te importe, Butch.

Butch frunció el ceño mientras seguía con la mirada al pelirrojo que se marchaba a su habitación. ¿¡Como mierda no le importaba!? ¡SU chica estaba enamorada de su HERMANO! Maldita sea…

Pero el hecho de que Kaoru lo haya invitado al baile, no significa que Brick vaya aceptar ir con ella ¿Verdad? Brick había dicho que no quería ir, entonces ¿Eso quiere decir que dejará a Kaoru plantada?

Plantada.

¡Brick no puede dejar a su chica plantada! ¡Sería demasiado idiota para hacerlo! Pero… él mismo se había prometido arruinarle el baile a Kaoru, y si Brick la dejaba plantada ella no estaría con nadie. Entonces… ¿Debería impedir que su hermano mayor vaya al baile? ¡Sí! Eso tenía que hacer. Haría todo lo posible para que su hermano se retrase, entonces él llegara al baile y la mirará completamente sola. Irá con ella y dirá "¿Te dejaron plantada, verdecita? De acuerdo, no creas que quiero hacer esto, pero me quedaré contigo solo porque me das lástima." Y pasará toda la noche con ella.

_Butch… ¡Eres un maldito genio! _Pensó, para después levantarse del sofá y entrar al baño sin permiso, interrumpiendo de nuevo a su hermano menor.

-Boomer, ¿Irás al baile?

-¿¡No puedes esperar a que termine!? –El rubio se encontraba masajeando su cabello- Si, ¿Por qué? –Notó como el moreno sonrió retorcidamente, y Boomer solo pudo pensar que su hermano estaba loco.

-¡Soy tu hermano mayor y es mi deber cuidarte! Así que te acompañaré – Fingió molestia.

-Ya no soy un niño, Butch. Así que mejor dime que idiotez estás planeando esta vez. –Butch frunció sus labios. Sabía que llegaría el día en el que el rubio ya no se creería sus mentiras como cuando pequeño. Cerró la puerta con seguro.

-No puedes decirle nada a Brick. –Advirtió primero, y Boomer asintió.- Me gusta una chica.

-Corrección… te gustan muchas chicas.

-¡Esta vez es enserio! Una chica me… me gusta. –Boomer le miró sorprendido.

-¿Y por qué no quieres que Brick se entere? –El azabache cerró sus puños, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Boomer se dio una idea del por qué, pero esperó mejor a que su hermano mayor continuara

-Ella le envió a Brick una invitación al baile, y por su mirada parece que el sentimiento es mutuo. No lo permitiré… -El rubio rodó los ojos.- Por esa razón te acompañaré al baile.

-¿Y piensas espiarlos? No. No me digas. –Hizo un ademán de espera- Vas a sabotearlos, ¿No es así?

Butch se sentó en la tapa del inodoro, viendo como una graciosa estrella de mar flotaba en la bañera. A veces él también se preguntaba porque su hermano jugaba aun con juguetes en la ducha.

Boomer al ver que su hermano no le dio una respuesta, continuó.

-Será mejor que hables con Brick al respecto, en vez de hacer estupideces. Él tal vez entienda tu situación, Butch. –Siguió masajeando su cabello provocando espuma- Y por favor… ¡Ya déjenme ducharme!

* * *

_¿Qué es lo que siento por ella? _

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mirando hacía el techo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se atormentaba tanto.

Normalmente era descuidado con las cartas que le enviaban. A veces al final del día las perdía, o terminaba tirándolas. No les daba interés, ni le preocupaban. Pero ahora era diferente.

De acuerdo. Momoko era muy linda, no lo negaba. Le gusta cuando hace graciosos pucheros cuando se enoja, sobre todo si ese enojo lo provocó él. Le gusta cuando saca 'discretamente' un chocolate de su bolsillo y comienza a comerlo a escondidas en clase, y voltea a todos lados como una fugitiva. Le gusta oírla gritar su nombre y que diga "Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota" como solo ella sabía hacerlo, sin trabarse.

Entonces… ¿Debería corresponderle?

Se sentía un idiota por estar pensándolo, ya no era un chiquillo de 13 años. Ahora tenía 16. Ya debería saberlo.

Corrección. Él ya sabe.

Tal vez él ya sabía muy bien la respuesta desde mucho antes. El problema es… que no quiere admitirlo. Admitirlo sería como cambiar la rutina a la que está acostumbrado.

Pero por otra parte, él quería cambiar esa rutina. No solo podría molestarla cuando quiera, si no, que también podría hacerla sonreír las veces que fueran. Podría abrazarla las veces que sean posibles. Podría darle la dulcería entera. Por fin podría rozar sus delicados labios, los cuales lo tentaban.

Sonrió. No tenía que pensarlo más.

Muy bien sabía que ella le gustaba… Y aunque moría de nervios le correspondería. Por una noche, dejaría a un lado su orgullo.

* * *

**La noche del baile, parte**** uno.**

Los nervios no podían controlarse dentro de sí. Estaba emocionada, mucho. Tal vez esa noche podría ser la mejor del mundo, si tan solo su chico soñado aceptara sus sentimientos.

El gimnasio de la escuela estaba perfectamente decorado con muchos colores, que no se notaban mucho por la luz tan baja que había. Había música agradable y podía mirar a algunos de sus conocidos moviéndose en la pista.

Momoko sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y se giró, encontrando a los hermosos orbes azules de su amiga. La pelirroja se sorprendió al notar que la rubia no llevaba sus dos coletas de siempre. Esta vez había dejado su cabello suelto y se le miraba bastante bien. Llevaba un bonito vestido del mismo color de sus ojos.

-¡Miyako, te vez muy linda! –Expresó la ojirosa, notando el leve sonrojo de su amiga por el comentario.

-Gracias, Momoko-chan. Tú también te vez muy linda- La rubia miró el lindo vestido que llevaba la pelirroja.- ¿Has encontrado a Kaoru?

-No… -Contestó mirando a su alrededor en busca de la azabache- Es extraño, me mandó un mensaje y dijo que ya estaba aquí, pero no la veo por ningún la…

-Aquí estoy.

Las dos amigas giraron hacia todos lados al oír la voz de Kaoru cerca, pero no la encontraron. Las chicas pensaron que fue producto de su imaginación, pero…

-¡A..Aquí! –Su voz volvió a escucharse, notándose algo nerviosa. Las chicas voltearon y si, allí estaba su amiga, o eso creían. Miyako abrió sus ojos como platos al igual que Momoko.- ¡De…Dejen de verme así! ¡Argh!

-¿KAORU? –Preguntaron las dos al unísono, viendo a una Kaoru sonrojada. Esa noche estaba irreconocible. Tenía su cabello perfectamente peinado, un poco de maquillaje y un hermoso vestido esmeralda que hacía resaltar su figura.

-¿¡Que te pasó!?- La oji rosa se paró a un lado de ella, examinándola de pies a cabeza.- ¡Te vez tan, tan, tan linda!~

-¡No lo digas! ¡No es verdad! –Kaoru se cruzó de brazos, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.- ¡Yo no quería! Pero… Todo es culpa de mi madre… -Gruño por lo bajo, desviando la mirada.

-Te vez muy linda –Habló Miyako teniendo un asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja.

-¡Es verdad! Tu madre hizo un buen trabajo.

-Ya, ya, ya, como sea. –Kaoru hizo un ademan de que dejaran sus comentarios.- ¿Has encontrado a Kenta? –Cambió rápidamente el tema y Momoko negó como respuesta.

-¡No! No puedo verlo ahora… no quiero verlo aun. No hasta que sea la hora. –Suspiró cansada- ¡No tienen idea como estuve hoy evitándolo!

-Lo vimos… y creo que él también lo noto, Momoko- Dijo la rubia con suavidad, mientras la nombrada abría los ojos con terror en su cara- Corriste espantada frente a sus narices ¿Cómo no darse cuenta?

-¡Ya no me digan nada o no podré verlo esta noche! –Pidió entre lloriqueos. Kaoru solo rio.

-Relájate, y vayamos a comer a la mesa de bocadillos que muero de hambre. –Kaoru comenzó a caminar pero la dulce voz de Miyako les hizo detenerse.

-Chicas, yo… -La rubia jugueteó con sus manos- Sé que les dije que vendría sola al baile, pero… bueno…

-Descuida, Miyako. Nosotras entendemos. –Sonrió Momoko con dulzura- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién fue el afortunado en acompañarte esta noche? –La pelirroja le dedico una pícara sonrisa acompañada de un guiño.

La rubia solo se sonrojo, y miró hacía la entrada del gimnasio, donde yacía un chico rubio muy apuesto recargado en el marcó y se cruzaba de brazos, recibiendo las miradas coquetas de las chicas que pasaban por allí. Este no les mostró interés.

Sus amigas no sabían si reírse por el "Chiste", o asombrarse por que el rubio realmente se veía muy atractivo.

-¿Bo…Boomer? ¿Boomer Rowdy es tu… tu cita? –Tartamudeo sorprendida Kaoru.- Pero, pero… ¿Qué ustedes no se llevan mal?

-¡Sí! ¡Ese estúpido te pegó un chicle en el cabello! ¿No lo detestabas?

-Bueno… eso pasó hace un año.-La rubia se encogió de hombros, recibiendo las miradas desconcertadas de ambas amigas- Además se disculpó, y ha cambiado. Ya no es el niño inmaduro como cuando llegó. –Las miradas aun no cambiaban y Miyako sonrió- Descuiden chicas, estaré bien. Confiaré en él.

-Si tú lo dices… -Mencionó Kaoru para después apuntarla rápidamente- ¡Pero si te hace otra de sus bromas, no me detendré! –Miyako rio. Ella no creía que fuera a sucederle nada.

* * *

La rubia camino lentamente hacía el chico que aún se mantenía recargado en el marco de la entrada. Este le miró dirigirse hacia él y sonrió de medio lado, provocando un leve sonrojo en ella, y los suspiros de las chicas que se encontraban detrás de el a las cuales no les prestaba interés.

Se separó del marco y camino hacia ella, sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Te vez muy linda –Fueron las primeras palabras del rubio al estar frente a ella. Miyako sonrió y bajó la mirada apenada mientras murmuraba un "Gracias"

-Tú también… te vez muy bien. – El rubio le tendió su brazo, que Miyako no tardó en tomar. Algunos gruñidos se oyeron por detrás, de aquellas chicas celosas que quisieran estar en el lugar de Gotokuji. Los dos las ignoraron por completo, caminando fuera del gimnasio para ir al jardín de la escuela, mientras conversaban y reían.

-¿Vienes solo? –Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad en su voz. Sabía que sus dos hermanos eran de no asistir a esa clase de cosas.

-No. Mis hermanos deben de estar por algún lado. Solo espero que no hagan nada estúpido… -Lo último lo susurró para el mismo, pero Miyako alcanzó a oír, mas no hizo preguntas.

¿Qué cosas estúpidas podrían hacer sus hermanos esa noche? ¿Bromas acaso?

* * *

-¡BUTCH! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

Se escuchaba el eco de los golpes y gritos fúricos de cierto pelirrojo, dentro del armario del conserje. Este había sido encerrado a propósito en uno de sus descuidos. Jamás creyó que su propio hermano lo encerraría allí dentro.

-¡BUTCH! –Volvió a gritar con más fuerza, y el pelinegro tragó. Brick estaba bastante furioso. Sabía que le iría muy mal cuando su hermano saliera de allí, pero no importaba. Si era por Kaoru, valdría la pena. - ¡¿Qué mierda te ocurre, idiota?!

-Escucha, tengo un buen motivo por lo que hice esto. –Habló el pelinegro frente a la puerta que los dividía.

-¡Sí! ¡Que eres un imbécil! –Habló con acidez en su voz- Abre ya Butch, o no querrás tener tus costillas rotas.

-Ya se esa estúpida frase de "Somos hermanos y debemos apoyarnos" que nos repite nuestra madre ¡Pero no puedo, Brick! ¡Simplemente no puedo apoyarte en esto!

-¡¿De qué idiotez me estás hablando?!

-¡De tu cita, Brick! –El puño de Butch se impactó en la puerta, producto de sus celos. Brick enarcó una ceja. ¿Estaba hablando de su cita con Momoko?- ¡De esa maldita carta de tu admiradora! –Y con eso comprobó su duda.

-¿Qué?

-Yo, que siempre eh tratado de llamar su atención de cualquier forma… -La voz del azabache sonaba fría. Sería. Apagada. Brick no tenía idea de que pensar. ¿A él le gustaba Momoko? ¡Pero ellos ni la palabra se dirigían! ¿Cómo fue que pasó eso?- Y luego llegas tú, ¿Haciendo qué? ¡NADA! ¡No hiciste absolutamente nada y se fue a fijar en ti!

-Butch, escúchame…

-¡No! Lo siento hermano, pero yo la vi primero. ¡Y si! ¡Soy un maldito egoísta, pero amo a Kaoru! ¡Y no dejaré que te quedes con ella!

-¿Kaoru?- La mirada horrorizada de Brick no se hizo esperar. ¡El idiota de su hermano lo estaba mal entendiendo todo! Escuchó pasos alejarse. - ¡No, Butch! ¡NO ES KAORU! ¡BUTCH, MALDITA SEA! `

Ya no obtuvo respuestas. El pelirrojo miró su reloj. Faltaba poco tiempo para ir a verla. De solo pensarlo se ponía nervioso. Pero si no salía pronto de allí su oportunidad se iría por el drenaje…

-Eres un idiota, Butch…

* * *

La música en el gimnasio de tornó suave y lenta, llegando el momento especial para las parejas. Muchas parejas entraron a la pista tomados de la mano, sonriéndose coquetamente, sonrojados, etc. Momoko miró con ojos embelesados a las parejas felices bailar, y dio un largo suspiro cargado de sentimiento. Se sonrojaba de solo imaginarse bailando con Kawasaki Kenta. Y hablando de él…

-Kaoru… -La ojirosa miró su reloj de bolsillo y su corazón dio fuerte latido.

-¿Mmh? –Respondió la azabache con la boca llena frente a la mesa de bocadillos. Era la gloria.

-Faltan tres minutos para ver a Kenta… -Intento ocultar el temblorismo de su voz sin éxito- Cre… creo que iré adelantándome… -Kaoru se dio la vuela, viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa relajada.

- Tranquila, respira, y mucha suerte. –Alzó su pulgar acompañado de un guiño.- Pase lo que pase estaré allí.

-Gracias.

Respondió y antes de salir del gimnasio, abrazó a su amiga. Kaoru se quedó sola con la mesa de bocadillos. La gente la miraba reprobatoriamente ¡Se estaba acabando toda la comida!  
La chica no le dio importancia a los murmullos y miradas que le lanzaban. Esa noche estaba sola, y lo único que le hacía sentir llena en ese momento era la comida.

Las orbes esmeraldas se clavaron en un delicioso trozo de pastel que reposaba en la mesa. Kaoru sonrió y acercó su mano para tomarlo, pero chocó con otra en el camino. Por inercia miró a la persona que se encontraba a un lado, pero desvió la mirada con cara de horror.

-Disculpa, tómalo –Dijo una voz grave que Kaoru conocía perfectamente.-

-N..No, tómalo, es tuyo… -La chica quiso irse disimuladamente, pero una mano le detuvo del brazo.

-¿Kaoru? –Preguntó Burch, girándola y viendo su rostro. Esa voz la había distinguido bien. Kaoru le miró molesta, seguramente comenzaría a molestarla por su atuendo, pero Butch no dijo nada. Solo la miró serio.

-Suéltame –Ordenó, pero el moreno la jaló del brazo llevándola a fuerzas fuera del gimnasio.- ¡Basta, dije que me sueltes! -Butch aprisiono sus muñecas en su espalda y la apegó a la pared.

Su plan solo era llegar y fingir molestia por tener que quedarse con ella. Pero no contó con la nueva vestimenta de Kaoru. Él sabía que odiaba las faldas, los vestidos y todas esas cosas que le hacían ver femenina, y también sabía que Kaoru no se pondría nada de eso. Pero ahora la miraba allí frente a él, tan hermosa con esa mirada fúrica.

Estaba molesto. Muy molesto. Brick debía importarle demasiado como para ponerse un hermoso vestido. Como hubiera deseado que la razón por la que se puso hermosa esa noche fuera por él y no Brick.

Sus celos lo estaban matando.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque te estás comportando como un idiota, suéltame!

-¡No! ¿Por qué** él**? –El chico resaltó la ultima palabra y Kaoru alzó una ceja, confundida. ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

-No te entiendo, ¿Podrías hacer tus preguntas mas claras? ¡Y te he dicho que me sueltes! –Siguió forcejando. Ella era muy fuerte, pero aunque le duela debía admitir que Butch lo era más. El sin quitar su fría mirada obedeció a la chica.

-¿No me entiendes? ¡Claro que entiendes! ¿Por qué le diste esa carta a Brick?

-¿Qué carta?

-¡La carta rosa! No finjas que no lo recuerdas. –La azabache miró desconcertada a Butch. Ella no le había dado ninguna carta rosa a Brick. A menos de que hablara de…

-E.. espera… ¿Cómo has dicho?

-Maldita sea… -Murmuró frustrado, pasando sus mano por las hebras de cabello- Me gustas, idiota. ¡Me gustas! –La chica iba a responderle el insulto, sin embargo, quedó estática por tal confesión. Sus mejillas rápidamente adquirieron un tono carmín.- Y no puedo entender, Por qué de todos los chicos te fuiste a fijar en Brick, ¡Mi hermano!

-A…Alto, Butch. Yo no estoy…

-Pero puedo ser mucho mejor, te lo aseguro. –La delgada cintura de la pelinegra fue rodeada por los fuertes brazos del mayor, atrayéndola hacía sí. Las mejillas de esta se colorearon mas de lo que ya, y su corazón latió fuerte. Kaoru era consciente de que debía alejarlo de ella, pero no pudo.

Butch era un imbécil, rudo, frío, y muchas otras cosas mas. Pero aunque le costara mucho admitirlo, ese idiota le atraía bastante.

Su cuerpo recibió una descarga de energía al sentir como sus labios eran atrapados por unos ajenos. Kaoru intentó apartarlo, pero ese chico besaba tan bien que no pudo resistirse a corresponderle. Sus bocas se movían con ímpetu Un beso tan fuerte, tan salvaje, tan rudo.

Butch sostenía con firmeza la cintura de la chica, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la nuca de ella, profundizando así el beso.

Sus labios se separaron por la falta de oxígeno. Butch sonrió de medio lado, observando como la chica respiraba profundo.

-No cabe duda… que eres un idiota- Dijo ella sonriendo con burla, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Butch frunció el ceño, ya que no se esperaba eso- Esa carta no era mía, yo solo fui la mensajera.

Butch respingó sorprendido.

Por una parte se sentía tan feliz. Eso quería decir que su chica no estaba enamorada de su hermano.

Pero por otro lado se sentía un completo imbécil. Había demostrado sus celos frente a su rival… ¡Y se había declarado de la manera más humillante! Sin contar que había arruinado la cita de su hermano e hizo el ridículo con él.

Esperen…

¡Había arruinado la cita de su hermano! ¡Brick lo iba a matar!

-¡Todo es tu culpa! –Gritó frenético señalando a Kaoru- ¡Si tan solo me hubieras dicho eso desde un principio, no hubiera arruinado la cita de Brick!

-¿¡Que fue mi culpa!? –Ahora estalló ella, viéndole con odio- ¡Tú fuiste el estúpido que malinterpreto todo! Así que es toda tu culpa que Brick no haya… -Se calló de golpe. - ¿Brick? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Brick tiene la carta rosa?–Sus preguntas se realizaron con rapidez. El chico asintió y Kaoru sudó frío.- ¡¿De dónde sacó Brick esa carta!?

El moreno le miró confundido y se alzó de hombros.

-La encontró en su casillero, recuerdo que dijo…

-No…

No, no, no, no… ¡No pudo haberse equivocado de casillero! Si era así entonces Kawasaki no estaba enterado de la carta, y si no está enterado de la carta entonces Momoko se quedaría esperándolo…

Su amiga pelirroja la iba a matar.

* * *

_**Fin del primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado~ **_

_**¿Merezco un review? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¿Tardé un poco? La escuela no me ha dado tiempo... Espero el tiempo me permita actualizar pronto. **

**Es algo corto, pero disfruten el segundo capitulo~ & por cierto, gracias por sus Reviews! **

**Demashita Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece**

* * *

**-Capitulo 2**

**La noche del baile, parte dos**

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –Gritó exasperada brindándole un puñetazo al hombro del mayor. La situación no pudo haber sido más extraña, primero se besan y después se gritan.- ¡Si tu no hubieras llegado a molestar, no me hubiera equivocado de casillero!

Butch hizo una mueca de disgusto y masajeó la zona afectada. Esa Matsubara sí que tenía fuerza.

-¿Equivocado? Entonces… ¿Esa carta no era para Brick?

-¡NO! ¡Era para Kawasaki Kenta! –La chica se agarró la cabeza frustrada.

_Pobre Brick… _

Pensó el hermano menor. Sabía que a él le interesaba la chica de esa carta, desde el momento en el que se la arrebató de las manos.

Antes Butch estaba furioso de que ese amor fuera correspondido, porque pensaba que la dueña de la carta era Kaoru, pero ahora que sabe toda la verdad sentía una lástima hacía su hermano.

¿Cómo lo tomaría?

Ayer por la noche había escuchado una interesante plática entre sus dos hermanos. Brick le tenía mucha confianza a Boomer, ¿Y quién no la tendría con su hermano que es casi como un pan de dios? (Y casi por qué no lo es del todo. El rubio también llega a hacer sus travesuras)

_-…Brick Rowdy ¿Pidiendo mi opinión para su vestimenta? -Boomer comentó divertido viendo a su pelirrojo hermano rodar los ojos.- ¿A qué se debe? A ti no te importa lo que piensen de tu imagen.- Butch, que pasaba por la puerta de aquella habitación, no se pudo resistir a escuchar la respuesta de esa pregunta. _

_Se ocultó. _

_-Primero: por qué Butch es un tarado- Contestó con simpleza, haciendo que su hermano escondido soltara un gruñido poco audible- Segundo: porque si se lo pido a papá, me saldrá de nuevo con esos sermones de la juventud, las hormonas, condones, y blah blah… -Boomer no pudo evitar reír, pues lo de su padre era típico- Y tercero: por qué si se lo pido a mamá, ella me querrá vestir para el baile, además de que haría muchas preguntas de "¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo se llama?" Y todas esas cosas que me molestan. –El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros- Así que solo me quedas tú y tu honestidad. _

_-¿Ella? –Preguntó sonriéndole de medio lado. Brick asintió desinteresado.- Ya veo porque tu pregunta._

_-No creas que es especial, solo es una chica más y ya.- Butch apretó los puños. ¡Kaoru no era como cualquiera!- Solo quiero ir al baile porque… no tengo nada más que hacer. Eso todo. _

"_No creas que es especial, solo es una chica más y ya" _Esas palabras sonaron en la cabeza del hermano mediano. En idioma Brick, eso era un "Es muy importante para mí. No hay ninguna como ella"

Conociendo a Brick, se decepcionaría al saber la verdad, pero no lo haría notar. Su semblante estaría calmado, pero por dentro tal vez le duela.

Butch se molestó ante esa imagen de Brick deprimido.

Tal vez los dos casi siempre peleaban, pero a Butch le preocupaban mucho sus hermanos, aunque fueran un par de idiotas (desde su punto de vista) Pero al fin y al cabo, eran sus dos idiotas.

-¡Bien hecho, verdecita! ¡Ahora mi hermano será rechazado por tu amiga y quedará como tonto!

Tal vez si había sido bueno haberlo encerrado, así no quedaría como un ridículo. Kaoru abrió los ojos recordando algo importante.

¡Momoko estaba en un problema!

-Oye… ¿A dónde vas? –Gritó Kaoru al ver al chico marcharse por el pasillo. Butch iba a sacar a su hermano del cuarto del conserje y le contaría la verdad.

-Sígueme -Respondió - Si él no me cree, te creerá a ti.

Kaoru no había entendido bien, pero aun así le siguió. Llegaron hasta otro pasillo y Butch se detuvo frente a una puerta que abrió enseguida.

-Brick, tienes que saber la verd… -Se detuvo al ver que el pequeño cuarto se encontraba vacío- Oh, no…

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Kaoru asomando su cabeza al cuarto.

-Brick se escapó…

-¿Lo encerraste?

-¿Dónde está tu amiga de la carta? –Preguntó repentinamente- Donde esté ella, estará el. No puedo dejar que mi hermano quede como tonto.

Kaoru suspiro pesadamente, ahora por su pequeño error Momoko pasaría una mala noche. Debía encontrarla antes que Brick.

-Maldición… ¡Debemos darnos prisa!

* * *

Momoko volvió a consultar su reloj por enésima vez. Cada minuto que pasaba, las esperanzas de que su chico soñado apareciera se perdían.

Llevaba tiempo frente al estante de trofeos, Incluso hasta ya había leído las biografías de los ex alumnos más destacados de la escuela que se encontraban en el estante.

Dio una última mirada a los costados, y suspiro.

-No va a venir… -Murmuro, bajando la cabeza decepcionada. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y ni rastros de Kawasaki.

* * *

-…Entonces mi madre me gritó frenética "¡Boomer, no vuelvas a hacer esto!" –Relató el rubio para después echarse a reír junto con su compañera rubia.- No pensé que la broma que le hice a Brick, por error la recibiría mi madre.

Miyako rio aún más.

Los dos habían estado dando vueltas por todo el campus, conversando y pasándola muy bien. Miyako se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Jamás se imaginó que su antiguo rival fuera un chico tan divertido.

Mientras paseaban, sus manos se rozaron por unos cortos instantes, pero fue suficiente para provocarles hormigueos en el estómago, acompañado por un leve sonrojo.

El rubio se debatía internamente en si tomar o no tomar de una vez la mano de su compañera. En esos momentos le gustaría poder ser un poco más como Butch, que no le temía tomar de la mano a cualquier chica. Incluso ese pelinegro se animaría a tomarles el trasero.

¡Pero Boomer solo quería tomar su mano y nada más! No sería capaz de hacer esas cosas tan… indebidas que hacía Butch.

Al final, acercó su mano a la de ella y tímidamente la tomó. Boomer se mordió el labio nervioso, pero todo miedo desapareció cuando la rubia le correspondió haciendo que sus manos se sostuvieran con firmeza.

Suspiró aliviado para sus adentros.

Miyako sonrió aún más sonrosada y volvió a hacerse la misma pregunta. ¿Cómo era posible que el chico que le hacía sentir tanto coraje, ahora estuviera a su lado, tomando su mano y haciéndole sentir cosas bonitas dentro de sí?

¡Era una locura!

Hace un año atrás los hermanos Rowdy llegaron a estudiar a la misma escuela. Miyako recuerda la primera semana de aquellos chicos. Todas murmuraban lo apuesto que eran. Miyako llegó a pensarlo también, sin exagerar como sus compañeras, hasta que un día algo terrible ocurrió haciéndole cambiar su opinión sobre aquellos hermanos.

_Su amiga Momoko tropezó y bañó de malteada a uno de los chicos. Él le estrelló un pastel en su rostro y pronto la cafetería se había convertido en una guerra de comida. Mientras los dos pelirrojos se gritoneaban cosas incoherentes, y Kaoru se lazaba a golpear al chico de la coleta, Miyako protegía su cabello de todos los alimentos que volaban en el aire. _

_Ella no era una chica problemática, ni de esas que les gustaba estar metida en peleas. Pero Momoko necesitaba ayuda, y sabía que si ella algún día se encontrara en problemas, sus dos amigas saldrían a defenderla. Tenía que hacer lo mismo por ellas. _

_-¡Basta, por favor! ¡Deténganse! –Todos ignoraron a la rubia. _

_Pronto se percató que el rubio de los hermanos sostenía a Kaoru con fuerza impidiéndole moverse, mientras el pelinegro se acercaba con un plato de fideos, seguro con la intención de arrojárselo a Kaoru. _

_Apunto de lanzar el platillo, Miyako empujo a un lado Butch haciendo que el plato se desviara del objetivo y callera sobre el chico que sostenía a Kaoru. Por inercia, Boomer la soltó mientras algunas tiras resbalaban de su cabeza, para después mirar a la causante de todo. Miyako sintió un escalofrío al ser observada por esos profundos ojos azules y desvió la mirada hasta su amiga Kaoru, que de nuevo se encontraba sobre el chico de la coleta queriéndole embarrar una gelatina en el rostro, pero entonces…. _

'_**PLOP'**_

_Un sonido sordo se escuchó a su lado, y la rubia solo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Boomer se encontraba allí, a su lado sonriendo con sorna. Miyakó ahogó un grito y se alejó lo más que pudo, y en el movimiento notó que uno de sus caireles estaba de color rosa. _

_La rubia abrió sus ojos y de inmediato llevó su mano a su cabello, tocando esa cosa mojada y pegajosa que sus rubios caireles tenían: Una goma de mascar. _

Sacudió levemente la cabeza volviendo a la realidad. No tenía por qué volver a recordar ese molesto suceso, las cosas ya habían quedado atrás, el chico se había disculpado con ella hace unos meses cuando el maestro les asigno ser pareja en un proyecto.

Para ambos era muy incómodo trabajar juntos, sintiendo esa incomoda tención. Tuvieron que hacer las paces para sentirse tranquilos, y desde ese momento el trato entre ellos mejoró bastante.

Y de nuevo… ¿Quien diría que el molesto chico causante de hacerle cortar su cabello como Dora la exploradora, ahora mismo se encontraba a su lado, haciéndola sonrojar a cada minuto?

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó el rubio, notando que Miyako había detenido su andar.

-¿Eh? Ah… no, no es nada, disculpa. –Ella le sonrió con dulzura. – Solo recordé cuando nos conocimos… -Murmuró muy bajo, pero el chico alcanzó a escuchar y una mueca se hizo presente en sus labios.

-Disculpa…-Soltó su mano de pronto, y la oji azul se lamentó por haberlo mencionado.

-¿Huh? No, no… ¡No lo dije para reprocharte nada! Disculpa, no fue mi inten…

-No, en verdad, lo siento. Sé que ya me eh disculpado por lo que hice, pero aun así sigo creyendo que fui muy idiota por herir a alguien tan dulce como tú.

-Descuida…-Dijo con suavidad, mirándole serena- Las cosas ya quedaron atrás y nosotros nos encontramos bien. –Boomer la miró a los ojos y sus latidos se aceleraron.- Nosotros ahora… somos amigos, ¿Cierto?

-¿Amigos? –Pregunto en un susurro. La mirada de la dulce Miyako parecía temerosa por lo que pudiera decir él. Boomer no sabía ni que responder, él no quería ser solo su amigo y el meditar su respuesta aumentó los nervios de la chica.

Boomer sonrió con calidez y acaricio su mejilla. Miyako se sonrojó por el tacto y su estómago se hizo un nudo de nervios. ¿Qué quería decir con esa acción?

Lentamente el rostro del rubio se fue acercando al suyo hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de tocarse. El corazón de Miyako latió con fuerza y cerró sus ojos, esperando el precioso momento en el que sus labios por fin acabarían con la corta distancia entre ellos, Pero una mano se interpuso entre ambos rostros matando el momento especial.

-¡BOOMER! –El rubio se sobresaltó y sintió como alguien le tomaba de hombros y lo sacudían sin delicadeza alguna.

-¡¿Butch?!-El rubio hizo un puchero sumamente sonrojado, ¡Había arruinado todo!

-¡HEY! –Otra voz se escuchó detrás del pelinegro y un tacón negro aterrizó en la cabeza de éste. Boomer rió en su interior. Se lo merecía, pero ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Otra de sus ligues?- ¡No corras, idiota! Que no puedo con estos estúpidos tacones, ¡como los odios! –Boomer se sorprendió. ¿Esa chica era Kaoru? ¿¡Kaoru estaba usando un vestido!?

-¿Kaoru? –Pregunto la rubia viendo como su amiga se detenía tras Butch descalza y con su tacón en mano, ya que el otro lo arrojó al pelinegro.-

-¿Qué mierda quieres, Butch? –Preguntó el rubio con notoria molestia.

-¡Después te besuqueas todo lo que quieras, esto es importante!- Una ola violenta de calor invadió sus mejillas dejando a la pareja de auzules más rojos que una manzana- ¿Dónde está Brick?

-¿Has visto a Momoko, Miyako? –Pregunto igual de urgente que Butch. Después, con mas calma, Kaoru podría lanzarle la bomba de preguntas sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer con el menor de los Rowdy's, pero ahora lo importante era encontrar a Momoko,.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó Miyako preocupándose de inmediato. – ¿No está con Kenta-Kun? –Kaoru soltó un bufido.

-Momoko va a odiarme por el resto de su vida si no la encontramos rápido…-Miyako ladeo la cabeza confundida-… Yo…Yo metí la carta por error al casillero de Brick. –Miyako ahogo un grito sorprendida, y cubrió su boca con ambas manos.-… Brick cree que esa carta es para él y al parecer le atrae Momoko…- Boomer alzó ambas cejas, entendiendo parte de la conversación. Aun así miró a su hermano que tenía el ceño fruncido, y el moreno al sentir la azulada mirada sobre él hizo una mueca fastidiado.

-Eso es muy malo. De todos los casilleros Kaoru, ¿Por qué el de Brick? ¡Los dos se llevarán una mala noticia!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! –Gritó molesta, queriéndose golpear la cabeza contra algo- ¡Pero todo fue culpa de este idiota cuyo nombre comienza con B de BURRO! –Resaltó la última palabra dirigiéndole una mirada de odio al moreno. Éste se la devolvió.

-¡Oye! ¡No te permito que le digas burro a mi hermano Boomer!

-¡Te lo decía a ti!

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues tú te vez gorda con ese vestido que tienes! –Kaoru apretó la quijada.

-¡Pues tú eres un…!

-¡Silencio! –La voz del rubio se tornó grave en su grito, cosa extraña en él.- ¿Quieren encontrar a Momoko y a Brick? ¡Pues bien! ¡Entonces dejen de gritarse que pierden el tiempo, par de estúpidos!

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por su forma de hablar, mas no lo mencionaron y asintieron. Butch sonrió discretamente, pensando que tal vez el motivo de su enojo fue por dos cosas: 1- Porque le insinuó que era un burro. Y 2-Por que arruinó su grandioso beso.

Pero lo más probable es que fuera la segunda opción.

-El tiempo corre… –Intervino la pelinegra, dirigiéndole una mirada a la ojiazul. Esta le dio su atención-…¿Sabes dónde citó Momoko a Kenta? –La rubia negó como respuesta.

-Leí una pequeña parte de la carta, pero… En ese entonces Momoko no se desidia si en el jardín trasero cerca de la fuente, o frente al estante de trofeos, o frente a la piscina de natación.

-Con eso nos basta, uno de esos tres debe ser. –Dijo Butch- ¡Separémonos!

-Aguarda… ¿Quién te hizo a ti el líder? –Preguntó Kaoru con cierta molestia.

-¡No comiencen! –De nuevo habló el rubio.- Enserio, que fastidio…

-¿Molesto por que arruinamos tu besito? –Sonrió el moreno con burla, haciendo que Miyako desviara la mirada sonrojada.

-¿Celoso porque no puedes hacer eso con Momoko? –Le sonrió de igual forma su hermano menor. Butch se congeló en su lugar y sintió la mirada afilada de Kaoru.

Era verdad… Olvidó que le había dicho a Boomer que la chica de la carta le gustaba. ¡Pero todo era un error!

-Te equivocas, a mí no me gusta la aspiradora de dulces… -Dijo el pelinegro y miró a la azabache surcando una seductora sonrisa. Kaoru arrugó la nariz sintiendo como sus mejillas se tenían.

- ¡No pierdan el tiempo! –Gritó Kaoru, tomando a Miyako del brazo y llevándosela- Ustedes busquen a Brick, nosotras iremos por Momoko.

Butch soltó una risa, creyendo que SU chica se miraba hermosa avergonzada.

-…¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Boomer un poco confundido, viendo como la rubia era llevada casi a rastras por la morena.

-Luego te explico, andando.

* * *

_Jamás creí que me dejarían de esa forma tan grosera. _

La dulce pelirroja paseaba con lentitud por los hermosos jardines que yacían solitarios puesto que la mayoría se encontraba dentro del gimnasio, y se alegraba por ello. Necesitaba un momento a solas. Tal vez sus amigas le estarían buscando para saber que ocurrió con kenta, pero no quería hablar de eso. No por el momento.

Sus orbes rosadas se detuvieron sobre las brillantes y hermosas flores que rodeaban el jardín Se notaba que éste estaba muy bien cuidado, reflejando el arduo trabajo que hacía el club de jardinería los sábados por la tarde.

_Sé que le dije que entendería si no se presentaba, pero… no creí que me tomara la palabra. Pensé que era de esos chicos que por lo menos daban una explicación. _

Momoko detuvo su andar con la mirada baja y se abrazó a si misma al sentir una ola de frío. Debía volver al gimnasio o cogería un resfriado, pero existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con él y no sabría cómo verle a la cara, o como pedirle una explicación.

¿Pedirle una explicación? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Sería muy vergonzoso pedirle una explicación! Ya lo había dejado claro. Ella no le importaba y punto.

Suspiró por milésima vez en la noche.

Ese chico le gustaba bastante, pero el que él no correspondiera sus sentimientos no le hizo sentir tan mal como pensó que se sentiría. Lo que le caló fue que le dejaran plantada. Es decir… ¡Pudo ir allí y decirle "Lo siento Momoko, pero no correspondo tus sentimientos"! ¡Pudo haber hecho eso!

-Fui demasiado tonta al creer que un chico así me correspondería…-Susurró sin despegar la vista de una hoja seca que había caído dentro de la fuente que adornaba el jardín y se movía en el agua por el correr del viento .- No. –Hizo una pequeña pausa formando una mueca- Fui demasiado tonta al haberle enviado una carta... ¡Parezco niña enamorada de 10 años, por dios! Eso es muy inmaduro para mi…

Sus oídos percibieron el sonido de dos risas acercarse, y aunque a ella no le incumbía saber de qué se estaban riendo aquellas personas, le daba curiosidad de saber quién además de ella se encontraba fuera del baile.

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor no voltear, así no tendría que ver tan horrible escena.

Es decir… ¿A quién le gustaría ver a su amor platónico reír amenamente mientras abrazaba por la cintura a una chica, que al final resultaba ser la más odiosa de toda la escuela?

Exacto… ¡A NADIE!

Giró la mirada dispuesta a huir lo más pronto posible de allí, pero parece que el mundo estaba en su contra esa noche.

-Oh ¡Momoko-san! –Sus pies dejaron de responderle al oír esa dulce voz decir su nombre. Se mordió el labio un tanto nerviosa, ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Ella no era grosera.

-Kenta-kun… -Lentamente se giró para encontrarse con los ojos marrones del joven Kawasaki. Este le sonrió con ternura y Momoko sintió una opresión en su pecho- Y… Himeko.

La aludida levantó aun más la mirada y sonrió, escondiendo detrás de esa sonrisa amigable una arrogante. Momoko lo sabía, fue la única que pudo percatarse de esa sonrisa tan falsa.

La pelirroja sintió coraje, estaba segura que Himeko estaría riéndose en sus adentros, porque la pecosa sabía muy bien sobre su enamoramiento hacía Kawasaki, ella es una chismosa como ninguna otra. No le sorprendería que además supiese de la dichosa carta, aunque de eso Momoko no estaba muy segura.

Además de odiosa, envidiosa. Himeko siempre miró a Momoko como una rival, siempre queriendo ser mejor y queriendo opacarla en todo. Lastimosamente para Momoko, Himeko le había ganado en esta ocasión.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? – Pregunto ella, fingiendo sorpresa. El chico a su lado asintió y Momoko no se molestó en ocultar su cara indignada.

_¡¿Cómo se atreven a preguntar eso después de dejarme plantada?! ¿Se están burlando de mí? _

Si, seguramente se burlaban de ella. Ahora era el novio de Himeko, y para que alguien se fijara en Himeko seguramente debía ser alguien igual de venenoso que ella. Tal vez Kenta le contó lo sucedido a la pecosa y ahora ambos solo se querían divertir un rato con ella.

-¿Dijimos algo malo? –Preguntó él, en tono preocupado. Ella tomó un bocado de aire para soltarle un sinfín de malas palabras pero en eso el sonido de un celular retumbó en el lugar.-Disculpen, debo atender –Se despidió con una sonrisa, tomó el aparato y se alejó. Momoko se quedó con las palabras en la boca, apretó los puños y decidió que era mejor irse de allí. No valía la pena ponerse a pelear por esas cosas, ya comprobó que Kenta no era el chico bueno que ella creía.

-Uy, parece que alguien no se está divirtiendo… -Momoko ignoro la chillante voz y siguió caminando- ¿Qué ocurre, Momoko? ¿Envidia? –Himeko sonrió triunfal al notar como la pelirroja detenía su paso- Era obvio que él no iba a fijarse en alguien como tú, acéptalo.

-Vaya, siento una gran lástima por Kawasaki, él tan apuesto y teniendo pésimos gustos. –La ojirosa se giró dibujando una sonrisa por la mirada ofendida de la pecosa.

-Solo lo dices porque te he ganado. –Dijo venenosa, queriendo atravesar con su fría mirada a Momoko. La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cuándo vas a parar, Himeko? Siempre queriendo arruinarme todo… –Comentó con tono cansado, y la pecosa sonrió aún más- Que triste, que solamente miras a Kenta como un trofeo. A diferencia de ti, yo si lo quise…

-Solo le hago saber con qué clase de chicas no debe de estar, tu sabes ¿No es así? –Dio un paso hacia el frente posando ambas manos sobre su cadera. Miro de arriba abajo a la pelirroja con una mueca de asco- Corrientes, sin clase, feas, y torpes… como tú.

Momoko entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus puños. Llegaría un día en el que no soportaría más las críticas de Himeko y entonces la pecosa se lo lamentaría cuando su rostro estuviera molido a golpes. La pelirroja suspiro, e intentó tranquilizarse. Por suerte para Himeko ese día no iba a ser esa noche y también la pecosa tenía la suerte de que Momoko no tuviera ese coraje que tenía su amiga Kaoru, si no desde mucho antes la pecosa habría tenido la cara deforme.

-Jah~ Tienes razón –La ojirosa sonrió soberbia- Me eh dado cuenta con que clases de chica anda, ¿Tu sabes, no? –Borro su sonrisa y miró a la otra con desaprobación- Chicas urgidas, fáciles, putas, que se meten con cualquiera… Oh, sí. Como tú.

Himeko enrojeció se la ira.

-Akatsutsumi… -Levantó la mano dispuesta a soltarle una bofetada- ¡Eres una maldita perra…! –Momoko usó su auto reflejo y cubrió su rostro con sus brazos para que estos recibieran el impacto. Impacto que nunca llegó.- ¡Ay, me duele, suéltame! –Momoko aun con el rostro cubierto escuchó a Himeko quejarse, retiró sus brazos y no supo que decir.

Un chico de cabellos pelirrojos y mirada carmesí sostenía sin delicadeza alguna las muñecas de la odiosa Himeko. Ésta gimió de dolor, y Brick la miró con odio provocándole un escalofrío.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¿Escuchaste? – Susurró severo en el odio de una horrorizada Himeko. Ésta inmediatamente asintió con miedo de solo escuchar la ronca voz en su oído.

La cara confundida de Momoko en esos instantes, no tenía precio.

-Brick…– Murmuró la pelirroja atónita.

_Acaso tú... ¿Me estás defendiendo?_

* * *

-No están en el gimnasio, y tampoco en el pasillo donde están los trofeos. –Dijo un Boomer muy agitado, apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas para descansar.

-Tampoco están aquí- Dijo Kaoru igual, o peor que el rubio. Habían estado corriendo por todo el instituto desesperados queriendo encontrar a ambos pelirrojos.

Los cuatro se encontraban frente a la piscina de la escuela. El lugar estaba completamente vacío y lo único que iluminaba el salón eran las luces de la gigantesca piscina.

-¿Pueden imaginarlo? –Todos le prestaron atención al moreno que miraba entretenido el fondo de la piscina. Soltó una ligera risa- Alguien que no sepa nadar y caiga allí, se muere.

-¡Butch!- El azabache sintió las tres miradas asesinas y bufó.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Qué aguafiestas son todos!

-Ahora no, Butch.- Regañó su hermano menor.

-Solo nos queda un lugar por buscar –Dijo Kaoru con bastante seguridad y todos asintieron

-El jardín trasero

-No quiero ser pesimista, pero tal vez a estas horas ya se habrán encontrado los dos…

Kaoru tragó duro por el comentario de la rubia. Tenía razón, ya era muy tarde y la hora del encuentro ya había pasado. ¿Su amiga pelirroja estaría furiosa con ella? Solo esperaba que le perdonara después de lo que hizo.

-Aun así debemos ir, para aclarar los malos entendidos entre los dos ¿No creen? –Miyako miró a todos los presentes suspirar cansados. Eso significaría que tendrían que dar otra vuelta más al instituto y eso era agotador.

-O podríamos quedarnos a nadar un poco~ -El ojiverde le lanzó una mirada picara a Kaoru y ésta hizo un puchero molesta.

-¡Olvídalo! Primero encontraremos a esos dos- Kaoru fue la primera en emprender el paso, y después le siguió Butch, no sin antes haberle dicho amargada a la azabache y esta le hizo una seña obscena.

Ambos verdes sonrieron divertidos y los dos rubios solo compartieron miradas confundidas al verlos tan amigables. Los rubios se dieron una idea de lo que ocurría con el otro par, y se sonrieron cómplices, para después seguir a la pareja verde.

* * *

**Disculpen si encuentran uno que otro error ortográfico**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Merezco otro review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hello!~ Por fin el tercer capitulo :') **

**Bueno, verán... se supone que este sería el último capitulo, pero llegó la inspiración ¿Y que se puede hacer? Escribí & escribí & cuando menos me di cuenta, ya pronto llegaba a las 30 hojas y faltaba mas D: & dije "Omg! ¡esto es muy largo! Les cansaré la vista" Así que lo recorté & es por eso que habrá un cuarto capitulo, y definitivamente el último. **

**-Lamento la demora, pero el largo creo que lo recompensa. **

***Demashita powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece. **

* * *

**Noche del baile, parte tres**

Brick dirigió su mirada hacía Akatsutsumi que miraba perpleja la escena. Él le sonrió de una forma indescriptible, como nunca lo había hecho antes, lo cual sorprendió aún más a Momoko. Sus sonrisas que le lanzaba por lo general eran burlescas y altaneras, pero en esta ocasión no. Ella sin notarlo le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida.

El pelirrojo volvió a endurecer la mirada y clavó sus fríos ojos sobre Himeko. Tiró levemente de las muñecas de ella, sin causarle dolor. Brick no podría lastimar a una chica, solo utilizó la suficiente fuerza para acercarla más a él y juntar ambas frentes.

-Aléjate de ella, no quiero que te le acerques –Susurró amenazador, solamente para que ella le escuchara. Himeko tembló. Era horrible tener esa maldita mirada tan cerca.-..Porque sabes de lo que soy capaz, eso te quedó claro la última vez ¿No es así?… -Finalizó con una retorcida sonrisa, que resultó espeluznante para la joven.

-Ya basta… –Pidió de inmediato, susurrando igual de bajo sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo. Ese chico era el único que le podía hacer sentir real miedo- No lo haré más, s-solo suéltame, por favor…

Brick sonrió altanero. Si había alguien que odiara más a Himeko que Momoko, ese era él. No la toleraba en absoluto, así que verla allí a pocos centímetros de el con la mirada aterrada, le parecía sumamente excitante.

Ambos habían tenido un pequeño inconveniente en el pasado, cuando Himeko corrió un falso rumor sobre él. Brick al enterarse, le hizo pagar caro. Desde aquella vez, la niña rica aprendió que meterse con Brick era meterse con el mismo diablo, así que evitaba tener problemas con él, porque sabía lo que ese loco de mirada endemoniada podía.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Preguntó alarmado el chico castaño que volvió de atender su llamada telefónica. Miró a su novia siendo sostenida por el chico pelirrojo que por su cara parecía estar de muy mal humor.-¿Qué pasa, Brick? ¡Suéltala! –Ordeno el castaño procurando no sonar tan agresivo, pues Brick, era Brick y Kenta no era tan idiota como para iniciar una pelea con él. No le convenía.

Momoko se sintió tonta por estar allí parada y no decir absolutamente nada, más que observar. Además ¿Qué cosa podía decir ella?

Brick se encogió de hombros y la soltó. Después de todo ella ya estaba advertida y no se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces para que le quedara muy claro a la chica que de inmediato corrió a los brazos de Kawasaki. Brick miró la escena, formó una mueca y negó levemente.

-Hombre, ¿Es enserio? –Preguntó el pelirrojo alzando una ceja, y el castaño frunció el ceño.- No tengo nada en contra tuya, pero creí que por lo menos tendrías buenos gustos. En fin, ¿Qué se puede hacer? – Sonrió ladino y se encogió de hombros- Por favor llévate a tu _encantadora _novia de aquí, que su sola presencia me fastidia.

Kawasaki estaba a punto de reclamar pero Himeko no le dejó, y en pocos segundos los dos ya se estaban yendo de allí. Definitivamente esa sería la última vez que Shirogane Himeko molestaría a la oji rosa.

Brick suspiró con pesadez al verlos marcharse, hasta que sintió una mirada fija sobre él. Se giró con lentitud, y efectivamente unos orbes rosados yacían sobre su persona, al parecer examinándolo.

A pesar de que Brick le miraba, ella parecía aun no darse cuenta de ello, pues seguía viéndole fijamente. La mirada de la pelirroja no le molestó, más bien comenzó a ponerle nervioso ¿Pues que tanto le veía?

La respuesta era simple. ¡Esa noche Brick estaba más apuesto que nunca! Su vestimenta no era la de siempre, que le hacía ver como el chico rudo al que todos los débiles temían. Ahora parecía un poco decente, y poco por qué aun no perdía ese toque malicioso que le caracterizaba, y sin su inseparable gorra roja le hacía ver más mayor.

Un ligero rubor invadió las mejillas de Momoko, que aún no podía creer lo que veía. Lo único que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento fue "¿Qué le ocurrió a Brick?"

Lo había pensado antes, y lo seguiría pensando: Ese chico, era algo… interesante.

-Ehem… -El chico carraspeo ligeramente un poco desconcertado, consiguiendo que la oji rosa reaccionara y desviara de inmediato su mirada. Brick se abstuvo de soltar una pequeña risa.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Momoko le quedó viendo por cortos segundos analizando la pregunta que acababa de hacer. Normalmente Brick después de aquello se habría marchado, no sin antes decirle alguna estupidez como "Nos vemos traga-dulces" o algo por el estilo, pero él… ¿Preguntándole si se encuentra bien?

-Eh… sí, estoy bien- Mintió. El ver a Himeko casi orinarse del susto le levantó un poco el ánimo, pero tuvo que volver a la realidad. – Gracias por… - Pasó una mano por su flequillo para removerlo, pues le estorbaba la vista-… por ayudarme y hacer que esos dos idiotas se fueran.

-¿Él te hizo algo? –Preguntó rápidamente volviendo a formar esa mirada espeluznante.

_-No, solo me plantó y se burló de mí en mi cara.-_Dijo para sus adentros, después suspiro- No, no ha hecho nada. Solo me hizo saber que no era el chico que creí que era, eso es todo. – La chica se encogió de hombros con actitud apagada- No debí fijarme en el… -Murmuró, y segundos después se dio cuenta que lo había pensado en voz alta. Momoko notó como el chico le miró interrogante, tal vez mas sorprendido que nada. La chica se lamentó por dentro, seguramente el alcanzó a escucharla.

Supuso que a Brick no le interesaba aquello, pero no perdería la oportunidad de molestarle ahora sabiendo aquella información, conociendo como es con ella. Se burlaría por qué el chico apuesto no la escogió a ella, y en cambio eligió a la más odiosa, e insoportable.

Momoko se fastidió por aquel pensamiento, así que optó por huir, antes de que el pelirrojo hiciera alguno de sus comentarios estúpidos.

- ¡Olvida lo que dije! Yo… debo irme… -Se giró con rapidez, pero al primer paso que dio sintió como tomaban de su mano impidiéndole marcharse. Momoko volteó para mirarle, y se extrañó por el comportamiento.

Brick no dijo nada, simplemente sostuvo su mano mientras le miraba desconcertado, como si sus ojos pidieran una explicación. Momoko tampoco dijo nada, y esperó a que él le dijera algo. Cosa que nunca pasó.

El chico de la gorra tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver la cara confundida de ella. Comenzó a cuestionarse si la carta en verdad era para él, pues la chica parecía no tener conocimiento de ello. No lo mencionaba, o siquiera mostraba una mirada que lo demostrara. ¿Sería que es una muy buena actriz? O quizá realmente le tendieron una broma de muy mal gusto…

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó ella ya que al final el chico no se animó a hablar. Por la cara que tenía, parecía que no diría otra de sus burlas. Brick, por una vez en su vida sintió miedo. Nunca le ha tenido miedo a nada, ni a los monstruos del armario de Boomer cuando pequeño, pero ahora esa pregunta le aterraba.

¿Qué podía responder él? Tal vez… "Oh, encontré tu carta en mi casillero y solo vine para decirte que correspondo tus sentimientos, pero no pude llegar a tiempo ya que mi idiota hermano Butch me encerró en el armario del conserje porque creyó que tu amiga Matsubara estaba enamorada de mi, y yo enamorado de ella. Graciosa historia ¿No crees?" Pfft… ¡No! ¡No podía! Menos ahora que dudaba que fuera para él.

Tardó un poco en decidirse que respuesta dar, pero al final sacó la carta de su chaqueta. Brick tragó duro, sin saber que podría pasar después. Si esa carta no era para él, tendría una muy buena excusa para tener aquella perfumada, porque para decir excusas creíbles él era todo un experto.

El pelirrojo le tendió el papel rosado, y se preparó para lo que podría venir. Momoko reconoció al instante su carta de chica enamoradiza, y por impulso se la arrebato de las manos, con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

¿Qué hacía Brick con esa carta? ¡No tenía por qué tenerla!

Sus ojos rosados se pasearon fugazmente sobre la carta que yacía abierta, después se posaron en Brick, y de nuevo en la carta. Sus mejillas enrojecieron violentamente al imaginar que él, Brick Rowdy, su mayor rival hubiese leído el contenido.

Entonces… ¿Él sabía también su enamoramiento hacía Kenta? ¿Kenta le habría contado de esa carta? ¿Será que el mismo Kawasaki le dio esa carta a él para que se burlara de ella?

Momoko se hizo miles de ideas, pero la más lógica que creyó fue que Brick tenía esa carta para fastidiarla durante toda su estancia escolar, definitivamente. Ese chico le molestaba siempre y si él tenía el conocimiento de esa carta, estaba jodida.

-¿Por qué tienes esto? –Preguntó ella con brusquedad. Brick hizo una leve mueca, que momoko no pudo notar. Esa había sido la prueba definitiva de que esa carta, realmente no era para él…

...Entonces… ¿Qué hacía dentro de su casillero?...

El pelirrojo sonrió con amargura en sus adentros, pero por fuera aún mantenía esa mirada serena. Sabía muy bien como ocultarlo.

Respiró antes de responder, pero la pelirroja se le adelantó.

-Olvídalo, no tienes que decirlo, me doy una idea de por qué tienes esto –Su voz se apagó drásticamente, y arrugó el papel en sus manos, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas. Brick se percató que los ojos rosados se volvían cristalinos, pero seguían mirándole con notoria molestia. Él quería saber cuál era esa idea.- Si vas a burlarte de mí como Kawasaki ¡Adelante! Dilo de una vez ¡Dime qué soy demasiado infantil! ¡Que Kenta no se fijó en mi porque no soy lo suficientemente atractiva! Dilo ya…

Brick arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo y abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido por sus palabras. Sorprendido por que descubrió que Kenta era realmente el enamorado de _su_ linda pelirroja, no lo dudó. Lo más lógico era que Momoko se hubiera equivocado de casillero al introducir la carta, ya que él era su vecino.

Otro golpe bajo para Brick.

-Tu lo has dicho muchas veces ¡Soy una inmadura!

-Momoko, para… -Advirtió Brick serio, apretando los puños al sentir el coraje recorrer su cuerpo.

Su coraje no solo era por enterarse de la cruel verdad. Si no, por qué escuchó de los labios de la oji rosa que ese idiota… ¡Ese maldito imbécil de Kawasaki se había burlado de ella, y lo tuvo enfrente y no le pudo partir la cara!

Bueno… él también se había burlado de Momoko antes, pero él no lo hacía por crueldad, o para herirla. Solo se divertía un poco, y procuraba que sus burlas no fueran tan potentes, solo lo suficiente para que la chica se ruborizara e inflara sus mejillas como toda una niñita.

Ahora que la chica le ordenaba que le dijera alguna burla de su parte, por un momento sintió el remordimiento por todas aquellas veces que lo hizo, pues la mirada de aquella chica era dolida. Tal vez le hizo daño con sus comentarios y nunca lo notó…

-Te mueres por decirlo Brick ¡Que Kenta no se fijó en mi por ser la chica más aburrida en la tierra! -Momoko lanzó la carta arrugada hacía el suelo descargando su enojo, para después girarse con brusquedad y darle la espalda.

-Detente –Volvió a advertir, sin embargo Momoko se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose débil. Unas pequeñas gotas saladas se atrevieron a salir y a deslizarse por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

- Pero la verdad es, que soy muy torpe… -Murmuró con suavidad casi para ella misma, pero eso no impidió que llegara a oídos de Brick.- Seguro piensas eso de mí, que soy muy torpe… Y Kenta debe pensar lo mismo de mi porque yo… yo soy una...

Suficiente, Brick no lo iba a tolerar más.

-¡Maldición! ¡Te he dicho que pares! – Gritó furioso haciendo sobresaltar a la pelirroja.

Momoko se giró y jamás se esperó encontrarse con los ojos demoniacos tan cerca de ella. La chica ahogo un grito y por inercia dio un brinco hacia atrás. Brick no cambió la dura mirada que le dirigía.

-Maldita sea… -Susurró con el mismo tono. Tan frío como si quisiera matar a alguien.

-Brick… -Murmuró ella sin poder ocultar su temblorosa voz. Ese chico, por más atractivo que fuera, era intimidante.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Sí lo eres! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Eres torpe! T-O-R-P-E ¿Lo entiendes? ¡TORPE!

El chico de mirada carmín respiró agitadamente queriendo controlar su enojo. Su mirada se clavó en la joven pelirroja que tenía la expresión indescifrable.

_Estupefacta_. Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir la cara que traía Momoko en esos momentos. Entonces en verdad ese chico pensaba que ella era una torpe...

Sus ojos se aguaron más y tardó pocos segundos en poder reaccionar. Hizo un mohín con sus labios y alzó la mano dispuesta a soltarle una bofetada, pero este tenía tan buenos reflejos que aprisionó su muñeca. Momoko rápidamente lo intento con su otra mano, pero se repitió la misma acción.

Brick negó levemente, y suspiro.

-¿Sabes por qué eres torpe? –Su voz sonó ronca y profunda, cosa que hizo estremecer a la chica. El pelirrojo soltó solamente una de sus muñecas, para poder rodear su cintura y atraer el frágil cuerpo de ella hacía sí. Momoko se sonrojó por la acción tan atrevida, y abrió sus labios para poder gritarle que era un imbécil, pero Brick se le adelantó.- Por creer que yo pensaría así de ti…

-¿Q..Qué? –Balbuceo sin poder comprender. Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que juraba que podía sentir los latidos rápidos del oji rojo.

- ¡Así que escúchame bien, duendecilla enfadosa! –Le soltó la otra muñeca, y con suma delicadeza limpió los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro. Ella no supo por qué, pero sintió un ligero hormigueo en su pecho ante el tacto. De alguna forma, le encantó tener la calidez de sus manos sobre sus mejillas. - ¡Eres hermosa, Inteligente, divertida! Un poco enana, eso es verdad… -Notó como refunfuñó por lo bajo, y Brick formó una atractiva sonrisa ladina -…Pero así eres perfecta.

-Brick…- Volvió a murmurar la joven, aun sorprendida. Era imposible lo que estaba escuchando. No podía ser verdad que ese fuera Brick Rowdy.

De acuerdo... ¿Dónde están las cámaras escondidas?

-Además, para que lo sepas…- Continuó el, volviendo a posar su mirada fría.- Yo no tenía idea que te gustara el imbécil de Kawasaki, solo fue una coincidencia que encontrara tu carta–Si lo pensaba mejor, no estaba mintiendo del todo.- Y ya que te encontré por aquí, decidí devolvértela.

Silencio.

Un corto silencio en el que Momoko se debatía mentalmente que decir.

¿Disculparse con Brick?

Sí bien, eso sería algo que ella nunca haría, pero este parecía no ser el verdadero Brick. Él le había dicho hermosa, le defendió de dos escorias, y evitó que le quedara en la mejilla una marca rojiza de la mano de Himeko.

Bueno… el chico si merecía una disculpa… pero había algo que no le quedaba muy claro. ¿Dónde habría encontrado su carta?

La pelirroja levanto la mirada y se encontró con los profundos ojos escarlata del joven. Brick esperó, al notar que Momoko iba hablar, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. El chico suspiró, creyendo que sería mejor así.

-…Y ya que supongo que no habrá nada más interesante que hacer en este patético baile, me largaré de aquí... -La cintura de la chica fue liberada por los fuertes brazos del joven, y la pelirroja entreabrió los labios para reclamar el que le haya soltado, pero alcanzó a detenerse al darse cuenta que las palabras que estaba a punto de soltar eran las incorrectas, y su sonrojo fue muy notorio.

Sintió la mirada carmesí sobre ella nuevamente; Interrogante, atractiva y peligrosa a la vez.

El aún seguía allí, a escasos centímetros a pesar de haberle soltado. Momoko debía decir algo, ¡Pero es que las palabras no salían de su boca!

Brick sonrió con superioridad.

-De acuerdo, entiendo que no quieres dejarme, pequeñuela~ -Canturreó socarrón- Tranquila, muñeca. No tienes que decirlo… -Sus mirada altanera fue a parar al brazo de la chica y ésta por inercia miró a la misma dirección.

¿¡En que momento su brazo rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo!?

-¡L-Lo siento! –Dijo rápidamente quitando su brazo de alrededor. El rio.- Yo… no me di cuenta… -Momoko quería golpearse. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Se estaba comportando como idiota!

-Descuida… -Le dedicó una última sonrisa serena antes de girar sobre sus talones y emprender su paso.- Oh… y no te hagas la idea de que ahora en adelante seré amigable contigo, chiquilla.

Lentamente avanzaba y ella solo podía observar como poco a poco se hacía más la distancia entre ellos, pero no quería. Realmente no quería que se fuera.

-¡Espera, Brick!

El joven oji rojo detuvo su andar y se giró para encararla.

-Dime –Animó a que continuara.

En su mirada rosada se podía observar que pensaba en alguna locura, y es que sí era una locura lo que tenía que decirle. ¡La locura más grande de toda la historia! Pero… algo dentro de ella le decía que debía hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Pensó por un corto lapso el cómo lo diría, hasta que Brick se impacientó.

-Que sea para hoy, por favor –Le miró con aire fastidiado.

-¡Argh! ¡Cierra la boca, idiota! –Gritó molesta. Al parecer el agradable Brick ya se había esfumado- Muchas gracias, por todo. –Le dedico una sonrisa agradecida, y el por mas raro que fuera, se la devolvió- Y… lo siento, por juzgarte y hablarte mal hace unos momentos...

Momoko pudo captar una débil sonrisa formarse en los labios del joven.

-No es nada, solo quería que te quedara claro que…-El joven hizo una pequeña pausa, pareciendo meditar lo que estaba a punto de decir-… que te quedara claro que no te odio, Momoko. –Respondió neutral. Metió sus manos a los bolsillo- Y si ya no hay nada más que decir entonces… -Se giró nuevamente para retomar su camino, pero entonces…

- Espera… si hay mas.-Brick volvió a mirarle, interesado en lo que la chica tenía que decirle.- ¿Te importaría… quedarte un rato más? - Momoko hizo un puchero avergonzada por tal petición. Brick supo disimular su sorpresa, pues eso sí que no lo esperaba. A los pocos segundos volvió a sonreír con superioridad y la pelirroja rodó los ojos, comenzando a arrepentirse por el pedido.

-Así que… una invitación al baile ¿Eh?

-No digas idioteces –Desvió la mirada queriendo ocultar su sonrojo.- Es que… tú estás solo y yo también… Solo di si no quieres y ya.

Brick sonrió con aire travieso al ver su notorio sonrojo. Ella era sumamente hermosa, y adorable. Tal vez la chica más hermosa en toda esa noche. En verdad, ese Kenta era un jodido ciego.

Ella seguía allí con la mirada baja, en un intento patético de ocultar su sonrojo que no pasaba desapercibido por los orbes rojizos. Le gustaba verla de ese modo. Sonrojada y tan sumisa. Tenía ese deseo de ir hacia ella y acabar de una vez con esa tentación que le causaban sus labios; Por fin rozarlos y hacerlos suyos.

Pero tuvo que controlarse, o eso terminaría aterrándola…

¿O tal vez no?

El joven camino tranquilo hacia ella, con una seductora sonrisa adornando sus labios. Momoko frunció el entrecejo desconfiando de ese acercamiento tan sospechoso. Brick al estar frente, volvió a posar sus manos en su cintura. Como él lo esperaba, ella enrojeció y frunció los labios.

- ¡O…oye!

Brick no hizo caso a su queja, solo observó sus pequeños y delicados labios que poseía. Se comenzó a preguntar ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría animarse a por fin tocarlos? Ella podría enfadarse…

Examinaba bien los ojos desconcertados de ella, seguro adivinando la acción que haría después.

Sí, ella tal vez se enfadaría, pero era un riesgo al que estaba dispuesto…

Con su mano libre la sujetó del mentón con cuidado, y con delicadeza fue acercando su rostro hasta el de ella. Momoko supo enseguida cuales eran sus intenciones, pero él no le permitió pensar que acción tomar ante la situación, pues sus labios se apoderaron de los suyos sin avisar.

Ella se sorprendió de sobremanera sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, y pensó en alejarlo con brusquedad, pero unos agradables escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, deteniendo así su acción. Brick sostuvo con firmeza su delgada cintura y la atrajo más hacia sí, saboreando sus dulces labios.

De nuevo ese agradable hormigueo se presentó en el pecho de la joven. Ese abrazo le hacía sentir pequeña, protegida, y sobre todo, querida.

Dejó de forcejar, dejándose envolver por esa cálida sensación que le hacía sentir ese pelirrojo. Sus labios fueron correspondiendo, y él dio una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria en medio de aquel beso, alegrándose de haber sido correspondido. Los brazos de la chica inconscientemente volvieron a rodear su cuello, y pasó sus frágiles manos por los rebeldes cabellos de él, tirando levemente de sus mechones sin causar dolor, ahora provocando al joven esa sensación tan extraña y adictiva.

Ella entreabrió los labios para soltar un ligero suspiro, cosa que aprovechó el para introducir su lengua con avidez. Su corazón latió aun con más fuerza por aquella intrusa que exploraba la cavidad de su boca, mas no se molestó y dejó que ambas lenguas se rozaran.

El joven oji rojo rompió el contacto labial, para después depositar un tierno beso sobre su frente, abrazarla y recargar su mentón sobre su cabeza. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de éste, con una sonrisa boba adornando sus labios.

Pero tuvo que borrarla al caer en cuenta.

¿¡Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir!?

¡Brick le robo un beso! Y… y ella…

_-Yo le correspondí….-_Pensó aterrada.

Ahora si que estaba sumamente confundida, pero por una parte se sentía feliz. Demasiado feliz. Y no entendía muy bien por qué.

Es decir, ese chico al que tanto le fastidia, le acaba de robar un beso. Debió haber sentido repulsión, pero no fue así. Ella en vez de aquello le correspondió, y le hizo sentir miles de emociones a la vez. Algo que ningún otro le había hecho sentir, ni el mismo Kawasaki Kenta.

Pero… ¿Por qué fue ese beso? ¿Brick habría malinterpretado lo que dijo? O mejor… ¿Brick sentía algo por ella? Y más importante aún…

¿Ella sintió algo por él?

La respuesta era obvia, si no hubiera sido así no le habría correspondido.

Pero entonces ¿Qué debía decir ahora?

-Brick… ¿Qué… que fue lo que…?

-Antes pensaba que era una idiotez siquiera intentarlo –La ronca y profunda voz del mayor le interrumpió.-… pero ¿Sabes? Ahora me he propuesto algo. –La apartó con delicadeza, para verle a los ojos. Ella se encontraba con las mejillas rojas, y él formo una atractiva sonrisa, muy a su estilo.- Así que prepárate, pequeña. Recuerda bien mis palabras.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó incrédula.

-Te voy a enamorar –Acercó peligrosamente sus labios a su oído, y Momoko se estremeció por la cercanía- Te sacaré a ese imbécil de la cabeza. Te haré mía, y te protegeré… de todo.

* * *

Boomer miraba totalmente extrañado como su hermano corría, al tiempo que empujaba a la chica de vestido esmeralda, y a su vez esta le devolvía el empujón y murmuraba cosas que seguramente eran insultos para Butch.

Es decir… ¡Parecían dos niños jugando cuando la situación no lo ameritaba!

Pronto escuchó un leve quejido y se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás, encontrando a una Miyako cansada, que masajeaba su tobillo. Él no tardó en preocuparse y llegar hasta donde ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella aceptó su ayuda, tomando su mano.

-Sí, solo pisé mal y me lastime el tobillo… Gracias. –Sonrió con dulzura mientras él le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, pero hizo otra mueca de dolor que preocupó al rubio.

-¿Crees que puedas caminar? –Su tobillo le punzaba, pero asintió. El miró en dirección al otro par, que se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de los azules, y ahora venían de regreso.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Butch al llegar con ellos.

-Miyako, ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó la azabache con tono preocupado.

-Se lastimó el tobillo- Contesto el rubio, a pesar de que la pregunta no era para él- Ustedes sigan, la llevaré a la enfermería.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo puedo caminar –Se negó rápidamente la ojiazul, mirando suplicante a sus amigos.

-Pero Miyako…

-Estaré bien, Boomer. Además, le prometí a Momoko que estaría con ella, y no puedo fallarle. –El ojiazul primero le miró desconcertado, pero al final asintió. Él también necesitaba estar con Brick, porque no iba a dejarlo solo con Butch, ya que seguramente el pelinegro haría sentir peor al pelirrojo con sus pésimos consejos cuando más necesitaba apoyo.

Y el mejor en reanimar a su terco hermano mayor, era Boomer.

Miyako, aunque se negó por vergüenza, ya era cargada como una princesa entre los brazos del hermano menor. Éste solo le indicaba que no había problema, mientras se dirigían hacia los bellos jardines.

Una vez que los cuatro llegaron, buscaron con las miradas al par de rojitos. Kaoru fue la primera en encontrar a dos pelirrojos, pero por la distancia no podía distinguir si era su amiga, y por la posición en la que esos dos jóvenes se encontraban, esperaba que no.

-Por favor, díganme que no son esos dos de allí… -La pelinegra señaló y todos giraron a la dirección.

Una pareja se encontraba rodando entre el césped y las hermosas flores, al parecer dándose un apasionado beso, que parecía que en cualquier momento podría llegar a más. Los dos hermanos abrieron sus ojos exageradamente, y Kaoru enrojeció, no sabía si de la vergüenza o de la ira.

-¡Ese maldito pervertido! ¿Qué se cree? ¡Me va a conocer! –Gritaba una Kaoru enfurecida mientras se acercaba con paso firme a aquella pareja.

-¡Kaoru, no! –Grito la rubia, y le hizo una señal al pelinegro para que fuera a detenerla, ya que esta aún seguía en los brazos del rubio y por su tobillo no podía correr. Este obedeció yendo tras la morena, pero Kaoru no le prestó atención.

-¡HEY! –Gritó la azabache a todo pulmón, causándole un gran susto acompañado de un grito a la pareja, que de inmediato miraron enrojecidos de la vergüenza a la oji verde.

Kaoru se quedó congelada al observar, que esos dos pelirrojos, no eran los pelirrojos que ella buscaba…

-E..Eh… ¡Pe-perdón! ¡Los confundí con otras personas! –Matsubara cubrió su boca con ambas manos impresionada, y a su lado llegó Butch con una sonrisita burlona- ¡Argh! ¡D-De todas formas no deberían estar haciendo esas cosas aquí! ¡Es una escuela! ¿No lo saben?

-Bien hecho, verdecita. Les has matado la pasión… -Butch rodeo la cintura de Kaoru y haló levemente para hacerla retroceder de allí.- Tranquilos muchachos, no hagan caso a esta amargada, ustedes sigan con la diversión~

Obviamente, la pareja ya no continuó. Si no que se levantaron de allí y salieron huyendo de la vergüenza. Kaoru murmuraba cosas sin sentido y Butch soltó la carcajada.

-¡No te rías, idiota!

-Intente advertirte… -Murmuro la rubia, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Quería reírse por lo ocurrido, pero tanto ella como Boomer lo reprimían para no enfurecer más a kaoru.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Se supone que deberían estar aquí! ¿No es así? –Habló la morena, sacando su teléfono celular para ver la hora. Los tres chicos le miraron perplejos al ver el teléfono celular. Ella notó las miradas y enarcó una ceja- ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que, qué? ¿¡Tenías un maldito teléfono y no se te ocurrió llamarles!? –Explotó el rubio y los otros dos, a pesar de saber que ese comportamiento era inusual en él, asintieron estando de acuerdo.

Kaoru parpadeo unos segundos, y después se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

Rápidamente Kaoru buscó en su lista de contactos a la pelirroja, y presionó sutilmente el botón para llamar. Kaoru esperó a que contestara unos cuantos segundos.

* * *

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, pues aún no se acostumbraba al cambio de clima tan brusco. Al sentir la falta urgente de oxígeno, nadó hasta llegar a la superficie del agua y sacar su cabeza tan rápido de modo que su cabello cayó como cascada y soltara unas cuantas gotas.

El pelirrojo sintió el movimiento del agua, e imitó a la chica nadando hasta la superficie y poder volver a respirar. Ambos se sonrieron al verse frente a frente, divertidos.

Momoko no cabía en sí aún. Ella se estaba divirtiendo con su mayor rival, que ahora más que nada parecían muy buenos amigos. Pero si algún desconocido les viera en esos momentos, en la gran piscina de la escuela, nadando, riendo y jugando, juraría que son algo más.

Y así sería. Brick estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Después de aquel fogoso beso, la pelirroja terminó hecha un lio en su cabeza. Ahora fue ella la confundida. No negaba que ese beso le encantó, pero aún seguía inquieta por lo que sintió hacia ese chico malicioso causante de su desorden mental y emocional.

_-E…eso quiere decir que… ¿Yo te gusto, Brick? _

_-¿Acaso no lo he dejado claro? –Alzó la ceja, para después formar una sonrisa traviesa- Si quieres puedo volver a repetirlo… para que toda duda sea aclarada. _

_Ella tembló y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior._

_Sí. Sus labios deseaban que se volvieran a encontrar con los suyos, pero al mismo tiempo no. Necesitaba pensar… _

_¿Pero que tenía que pensar?_

_Él lo había dicho… "Te voy a enamorar" Y por la mirada del chico, parecía darle a entender que no era una opción._

_Pero de todas formas, la pelirroja sentía que ese joven lograría enamorarla. Primero porque ese chico ya le llamaba la atención, pero su orgullo lo negaba. Y segundo, porque durante ese beso, tuvo un sentimiento que no tenía claro el significado. _

_¿Amor? ¿Pudo ser… amor? _

_Tuvo miedo de lo que pudo haber sido. Miedo al no saber si poder confiar en ese pelirrojo. _

_¿Podría darle la oportunidad a su rival?_

_-Pri…primero júrame que no estás jugando… _

_-¿Te parece que yo jugaría con algo así? –Su voz ronca y firme le confirmó que hablaba enserio.- Entiendo que pueda parecerte una broma, pero créeme que no he hablado más enserio Akatsutsumi. Te enamoraré, lo prometo._

_Se quedó sin habla. No encontraba ni una pizca de burla en su voz. _

_Su corazón volvió a latir con cada palabra. _

_Si, ese chico le iba a enamorar. _

…_Y lo que más le atormentaba y confundía, era que ansiosa porque sucediera…_

-Te he ganado, de nuevo -La voz socarrona de Brick logró sacarla de sus recuerdos. Ella refunfuñó molesta. Se habían puesto como dos niños a competir por quien aguantaba más la respiración bajo el agua.

-¡Haces trampa! –Reprochó molesta. Solo había ganado dos veces.

-¿Cómo podría yo respirar bajo el agua? – Momoko no respondió, si no que nadó hasta la orilla y se apoyó de allí, para después hacer una cara indignada. La chica ya no quería jugar si iba a seguir perdiendo.

Brick soltó una ligera risa, viendo como ella salía de la piscina para quedar sentada en la orilla, pero aun conservaba sus pies dentro del agua, moviéndolos entretenidamente en círculos.

Momoko bajó la mirada para observar su antes hermosos vestido, pues con el agua estaba segura que ya se había arruinado y no tendría arreglo. Luego dirigió su rosada mirada al pelirrojo que nadó hasta la orilla y se sentó a su lado. El agua escurría por todo su cuerpo. Al menos el si había alcanzado a quitarse su chaqueta.

¿Cómo volvería ella a casa? ¡Cogería un resfriado!

Esperen, no.

¡Los dos cogerían un resfriado!

Brick no dejó de mirarle con esa sonrisa tan característica de él. Momoko comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, y fue allí que se preguntó…

¿Cómo es que habían llegado hasta allí?

¡Oh, si! Ya lo recuerda… fue un poco después de ese beso…

Después de haber pasado por ese momento incomodo en el que ella no tenía ni idea de que decir, Brick comenzó a molestarla creyendo que así le haría olvidar sus nervios, y realmente funcionó, pues en tan poco tiempo Momoko ya podía gritarle como hacía normalmente.

_-Oh, vamos, quita esa cara–Sonrió burlonamente, viendo el puchero avergonzada de Momoko-¿Vas a negarme que te gustó? Se notaba que lo gozabas… -Y de nuevo esa actitud que a Momoko tanto le sacaba de quicio.- Muchas habrían deseado estar en tu lugar. _

_-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? No tienes idea de lo afortunada que me siento–Comentó con sarcasmo.- Tranquilízate Rowdy, no te creas la gran cosa. –Momoko sonrió retadora. No le admitiría que ese beso le fascinó, eso solo alimentaria su ego. _

_-No me creo, lo soy –De nuevo esa sonrisa triunfal se asomó por sus labios- Admítelo, Akatutsumi…_

_-¡Por favor! Sigue soñando, Brick. No admitiré algo que es una total mentira… ¡Y no lo gocé, estúpido! _

_-¿Mentira? _

_-¡Sí! Mentira~ –La sonrisa burlona del chico desapareció, para esta vez surcar una maliciosa_

_-De acuerdo, princesa. ¿No quieres admitirlo? Pues bien…-Brick acercó sus labios al oído de Momoko, provocando que por su ronca voz, esta se estremeciera-… Yo te haré admitirlo. _

_Y así ocurrió todo._

_-¡Brick, bájame ya! –Como siempre, el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso al tiempo que sonreía con malicia. La había cargado sin su consentimiento y había dejado los jardines para llevarla hacía la piscina. Momoko sintió un mal presentimiento.- ¡No te atrevas, idiota! ¡No te atrevas! _

_-¡Adelante, Akatsutsumi! ¿Qué querías decirme?- Comentó Brick en tono burlón. Momoko maldecía la fuerza que poseía el oji rojo.- ¿Qué soy el mejor? ¿Qué soy apuesto?¿Que soy increíble? _

_-¡Sí, increíblemente idiota! –Momoko se aferró a su cuerpo, sintiendo que este se inclinaba más hacia el agua, amenazando con aventarla.- ¡Brick, hablo enserio! ¡No te comportes como niño! _

_-¿Cómo has dicho? No te escucho… -El joven se inclinó un poco más, poniendo de nervios a la pelirroja que en cualquier momento sentía que no podría sostenerse más de Brick y caería. El joven se divertía, y aunque Momoko pareciese furiosa, sabía que también se la estaba pasando bien… o al menos eso quería pensar. _

_Momoko creyó que ese tipo era un total loco. ¿Cómo quería enamorarla haciendo esa clase de cosas? _

_-Por favor, Brick.-Pidió una vez más, pero de nuevo el chico la inclinó a la piscina, tanto que las puntas de su larga cabellera tocaron el agua. Ella pegó un chillido y se rindió.- ¡Contigo no se puede! ¡Bien! Brick Rowdy, eres el mejor, eres el más apuesto y eres increíble, ¿Feliz? _

_Brick se irguió apartándola del agua, pero aún le cargaba. Momoko hizo un puchero molesta, y él solo sonrió. No se había percatado de la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban: Momoko tenía sus piernas rodeando la cintura del muchacho y sus manos se aferraba a su cuello. Brick sostenía con firmeza su cintura para no dejarla caer._

_-Eres un demente, Rowdy… _

_-Y tu una ingenua, Akatsutsumi… _

_-¿Huh? _

_-¿Creíste que en verdad te dejaría caer, chiquilla?-Su sonrisa creció aún más y se encogió de hombros, para después bajarla. Momoko al sentir que sus pies tocaban el suelo, bufó. _

_-¡En ese caso retiro todo lo dicho! _

_-¿Lo retiras? –De nuevo lo tenía tan cerca de su rostro. La ojirosa quería dar un paso hacia atrás, pero se miraría muy cobarde al hacerlo, así que permaneció allí con el ceño fruncido. Pero los nervios comenzaron a invadirle. _

_-Sí, lo retiro… -Dijo con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos. Brick le miró retador, y se quitó la chaqueta de un tirón para arrojarla al suelo. Momoko miró desconcertada la escena, hasta que cierto chico la tomó en brazos sin avisar.- ¡Brick! ¿Qué haces? ¡No, no! _

_Y él, junto con la chica, se lanzó hacía el agua. Momoko se aferró a su cuello, no por miedo, ni porque no supiera nadar, si no para ahorcarlo. _

_¡Ahorcaría a ese tonto muchacho que acabó de arruinar su vestido que con tanto esfuerzo buscó! _

_Pero algo con lo que no contó, fue que de nuevo sus labios fueron posesionados por los de él. Y otra vez, ella no pudo resistirse a corresponderle. Brick subió a la superficie con ella en brazos, sin despegar sus labios. Cuando por fin se separó, sonrió. _

_-Y… Si no te gustan mis besos, entonces ¿Por qué los correspondes, preciosa? –Fue lo primero que dijo, surcando una seductora sonrisa. Momoko no pudo estar más avergonzada. _

_-¡Agh! ¡Idiota! –Se apartó de él totalmente avergonzada por caer de nuevo.- ¡Creí que habías dicho que no me dejarías caer!_

_-Si… Pues la gente cree muchas cosas. - Brick solo soltó la carcajada siendo atacado por unas manos furiosas de la pelirroja que buscaban desesperadamente su cuello. _

_Él nunca imaginó las cosas que le iban a ocurrir esa noche. _

Y allí estaba, sentada en la orilla con las mejillas ardiendo con su recuerdo. Brick enarcó una ceja, sin dejar de observarle. Ella se percató de ello y desvió la mirada.

Brick iba a decir algo, hasta que un sonido un poco extraño llamó la atención de los dos. Momoko de inmediato se levantó y caminó deprisa hasta su pequeño bolso, que por mera suerte había caído en el suelo antes de que ella callera al agua.

Sacó su teléfono y miró la fotografía de la morena en la pantalla de este. Pensó que seguro le estaba buscando para saber si se encontraba bien.

-¿Hola?

-"_¡Momoko! ¿Estás bien? ¡Discúlpame! ¡De verdad lo siento! "–_Momoko no entendió nada de lo que la morena decía.- "_Entiendo que en este momento estés molesta conmigo, ¡Pero no fue mi culpa! ¡La culpa es del idiota de Butch!" _- ¿Butch? ¿Qué tenía que ver Butch? ¿De que hablaba?

Una queja masculina se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, y ella pudo identificar que el "idiota" se encontraba con su amiga. ¿Pero que de hablaban?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hizo Butch? –Preguntó confusa. Brick no pudo evitar voltear con la ceja alzada al oír el nombre de su hermano. Se preguntó que otra idiotez habría hecho su hermano menor. Un _"¡Que no fue mi culpa!"_ por parte del moreno se escuchó otra vez.

_-"Lamento que Kenta no se presentara, pero lo que pasó fue que…"_

-Descuida, Kaoru. No fue tu culpa, ni la de Butch… aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver él con esto –Interrumpió la pelirroja- Yo ya lo sé todo._ –_Kaoru quedó perpleja.

_-"Lo…lo sabes? ¿Y no estás furiosa con él?" _–Preguntó incrédula la azabache, refiriéndose a Brick.

-Bueno, no te mentiré que al principio sí, pero creme que ahora no me importa en absoluto- Soltó una pequeña risa, sin percatarse que sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco. Continuó creyendo que la plática trataba sobre Kawasaki- Solo… me di cuenta de que no es el chico que yo pensé que era… -Kaoru no podía estar más confundida que nada.

_-"¿Hablas enserio?" _

-Sí, es decir… él ya tenía a Himeko como su novia, eso fue… perturbador.

_-"¿QUÉ? ¿¡Himeko es la novia de Brick!?" _–Gritó impactada la morena, y luego un sonido un poco extraño se escuchó, como si a Kaoru se le hubiese caído el teléfono.- "¡EXPLICATE MUJER!" –Momoko se espantó al escuchar el cambio drástico de voz, luego se dio cuenta de que esa voz le pertenecía a Butch que le había arrebatado el teléfono a la morena.

-¿QUÉ? ¡No, no, no! ¡Brick no! ¿¡De quien estamos hablando!?

-¿Qué yo qué? –Momoko pegó un brinco del susto. No se había dado cuenta que Brick ya se encontraba a su lado. Él pelirrojo alcanzó a escuchar la reconocible voz del moreno. -¿Estás hablando con Butch?

-_"¿Ese es Brick? ¡Pásalo de inmediato! ¡Boomer y yo tenemos muchas cosas que deci…" _–La voz del moreno se cortó para escucharse una voz femenina un tanto suave y dulzona.- _"¿Momoko-chan?"_

-¿Miyako? ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó ya una impaciente Momoko- ¡Yo no hablaba de Brick!

-¿Puedo saber también que está pasando? –Preguntó igual de impaciente el pelirrojo. Ella le dirigió una mirada negativa y Brick le mostró una retadora- Tengo todo el derecho de saber si mi nombre y mi hermano se involucran.

-"Momoko, lo que Kaoru intenta decir es que se equivocó al introducir la carta y Kenta no la recibió… "

-¿Qué hizo qué? ¿Entonces quien recibió la…? –Sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, pues no necesito completar la pregunta para saber la respuesta.

Giró su cabeza para encarar su acompañante, que por su cara aún seguía confundido y fastidiado.

Ahora las cosas cobraban un poco de sentido.

¡La razón por la que Brick tenía esa carta era porque la encontró dentro de su casillero, y por eso Kenta no se presentó!

¡Oh, por dios! Kenta…

Pobre chico… lo había juzgado tan mal. Había pensado cosas terribles de él. E incluso no se despidió de el de la forma adecuada. Necesitaba una disculpa.

Pero… ¿Y Brick?

-_"Momoko, todos sabemos que mi hermano es idiota"_

-¿Huh? –Momoko de nuevo se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de voz. Pudo adivinar que esa suave y serena le pertenecía al menor de los Rowdy.

-_"Pero sé que en verdad te quiere y por lo que sé eres importante para él. Solo por favor, no seas tan dura con él. Ya tendrá suficiente con la humillación que le haremos pasar Butch y yo" –_Momoko no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, desconcertando aún más al pelirrojo que no alcanzaba a escuchar nada.

-Descuida, ya me lo dijo… y creo que no será necesario la humillación. Todo está bien. –Brick tenía la necesidad de arrebatarle el maldito teléfono-Gracias, y por favor, dile a Kaoru que gracias, en verdad se lo agradezco mucho.

Boomer formó una leve sonrisa, pues el tono con el que lo dijo sonó que en verdad estaba agradecida. Él rubio dejó escapar un efímero suspiro teniendo un buen presentimiento de todo esto.

Momoko no podía sentirse molesta, solo pensó en cómo se debió sentir Brick al saber que no era para él esa carta. Tal vez el chico no se hubiese animado a decirle lo que sentía si no fuera por la equivocación de su amiga, y si no hubiera sido así probablemente Momoko no hubiera conocido ese sentimiento único que había despertado su rival.

Además, aunque Kaoru hubiera entregado la carta correctamente, Kenta no se hubiera fijado en ella, pues sus ojos ya le pertenecían a la odiosa de Himeko.

No.

Momoko definitivamente no podía estar molesta, sino todo lo contrario.

-¡Nos vemos después! –Para sorpresa del rubio, ella cortó la llamada muy animada.

* * *

-Bien… creo que eso ha sido todo. –Comentó el rubio tendiéndole el teléfono a Kaoru que aún seguía impactada.- Dice que te lo agradece, y habla enserio.

-¡Lo sabía! Está furiosa…

-No, ella habló enserio. Te lo agradece. –Miyako ladeo la cabeza curiosa- Sonaba feliz… Sospecho que esos dos se traen algo sobre… Bueno, ustedes ya saben...

Todos miraron en silencio al rubio, comprendiendo a lo que se refería. Kaoru se sorprendió aún más, tanto que no pudo ni articular algún insulto. Miyako solo sonrió comprensiva. Cualquier cosa que su amiga dulce maniaca decidiera, lo aceptaría tal y como hizo con ella.

-Eso espero… -Butch rompió el silencio que se había formado- Con tal de que no tenga nada con esa zorra de Himeko, acepto cualquier relación de mi hermano. –Boomer sonrió, estando de acuerdo.

Él Rowdy más pequeño emprendió el camino aun sosteniendo a la rubia. Ella le miró confundida, preguntando con la mirada hacía donde iban.

-No seas terca –Respondió el oji azul- Te llevare a que te revisen ese tobillo.

Miyako suspiró sin oponerse esta vez, y juntos se perdieron vista.

Una vez que la pareja de azules se marchó hacia la enfermería, Butch no perdió oportunidad para abrazar y depositar un cálido beso en la mejilla de Matsubara. La chica abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y se apartó, dejando a un desconcertado Butch.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó él viéndole interrogante. Kaoru le dirigió una mirada disgustada.

-¿Cómo que "Qué"? No te sientas con el derecho de poder besarme…

-Si más lo recuerdo, tengo todo el derecho del mundo. Después de todo, eres MI chica.

-Wow, ¡Alto un momento! ¿Tu chica? Y se puede saber… ¿En qué momento ocurrió? –Butch formó una sonrisa burlona ante su actitud. Le causaba gracia.

-Haciéndote del rogar… ¿Eh, Matsubara? – Dijo acercándose y tomándole del mentón haciendo que esta le mirara. Ella fingió no darle interés- No lo sé… supongo que sucedió en el momento que disfrutabas mis labios, muñeca~

-¿Disfrutarlos? ¡Que quede claro que te besé por qué no me dejaste siquiera moverme! –Mintió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para liberar su mentón.

Realmente ese beso le había encantado. Siempre que miraba como se besaba con otra chica, le causaba un asco tremendo por lo mujeriego que es ese moreno. Pero en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo se preguntaba… ¿Cómo sabrán sus besos?

Su gran pregunta fue respuesta esa misma noche. Besa increíble, y parecía que ahora comprendía el por qué las seguidoras idiotas de Butch, a pesar de ser desechadas cruelmente, seguían estando tras él. La forma en la que besaba era tan… distinta. Te hacía sentir totalmente viva.

Pero allí estaba el motivo del por qué Kaoru Matsubara le rechazaba. Lamentablemente recordó que Butch tiene esa fama de mujeriego. El chico que cambia de novia como cambia de calzoncillos. Se suponía que Kaoru debía detestarlo, pero desgraciadamente para ella, había caído en sus redes. ¡Pero no iba a permitir que ese pelinegro se saliera con la suya! No le pasará lo que a muchas le han pasado con el…

No creería en su declaración hasta que lo demostrara.

Butch frunció los labios. Vaya que su chica era le gustaba hacerse la difícil.

No podía ser posible que a ella no le gustara ese beso, es decir… esos ligeros mordisqueos por parte de ella no se sintieron de odio, o siquiera asco. No.

Por sus gestos y sonrojos, él estaba seguro que ella sentía algo por él. Pero tenía la ligera sospecha del por qué su actitud, y no la culpaba.

Ya lo había dicho antes, no importaba como fuera, pero ella sería su chica. Incluso si se humillara por segunda vez, porque ella es especial para él, no como sus antiguas citas. Por Kaoru haría todo.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó serio, volviendo a acercar su rostro y causando un ligero temblorismo en el cuerpo de Kaoru, que no lo hizo notar.

-¿Qué haces?... –Susurró desconcertada, mientras los labios de Butch estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos, sin embargo no hacía nada para eliminar ese corto espacio entre ellos.

- ¿No puedes creerme, cierto?–Habló profundo, y serio a la vez. Kaoru se limitó a fijar su mirada hacia otro lado- Mirame, Kaoru.- Butch le tomó del mentón obligándola a verla. Kaoru se enfureció más. En esos instantes, él le hacía sentir débil. Sumisa. ¡Odiaba estar de esa forma!

-No. –contestó cortante y volvió a desviarle la mirada. Butch no era el chico más paciente del mundo, pero hacía su esfuerzo, y esa morena le estaba orillando a mandar toda su paciencia al demonio.

-Kaoru, mírame –Volvió a repetir, notando más firmeza en su voz. Kaoru sintió un ligero escalofrío. Butch serio, llegaba a ser intimidante, pero no lo haría notar.- ¿Acaso no te fue suficiente con que me humillara frente a ti y sobre todo, frente a mi hermano? –El vago recuerdo de Butch reclamándole sobre la carta rosada llegó a la mente de Kaoru.- ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque te amo! ¿Lo escuchas? ¡Te amo!

El moreno acorralo su cintura con ambos brazos, haciendo que la joven se estremeciera.

-¡Encerré a mi estúpido hermano en una habitación por ti! Ten en cuenta que volviendo a casa me someterá a golpes- Kaoru quiso reír, pero se mordió el labio para no hacerlo.- Pero no me importó. Y ya sé, me equivoqué y mal entendí todo, pero no sabes cuánto me alegra que esa carta no fuera tuya… ¡Me estaba volviendo loco de solo pensar que mi chica amaba a mi hermano!

-¡Que no soy tu chica!

-De acuerdo, aun no –Butch curvó sus labios en una traviesa sonrisa, y volvió a acercar sus rostros. Kaoru enrojeció levemente, pero aún mantenía su cara de pocos amigos- Espero que seas consiente que a ninguna otra le he dicho esto… -Kaoru le prestó atención, interesada en saber qué cosa diría el moreno.- Kaoru Matsubara, ¿Aceptarías ser mi _novia_?

* * *

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias. –Miyako se encontraba sentada en la alta camilla de la enfermería. La mujer encargada le había vendado el tobillo y ahora le había dejado sola con el muchacho rubia para atender a otro chico que entró con la nariz rota.

_-¡Joven Akutagawa! ¿De nuevo usted? ¡Es la segunda vez que viene con algo roto! _

Fue lo último que escucharon decir a la enfermera antes de desaparecer por la puerta y quedar completamente solos.

-¿Crees que puedas caminar?

-Sí, ya no duele tanto –Miyako miró su tobillo y luego dirigió su mirada al ojiazul- Lamento haber sido una carga…

-No digas eso –La rubia sintió un escalofrió por el tono tan serio que usó- No eres ninguna carga para mí, en absoluto.- Con una sonrisa traviesa se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y se paró frente a ella. Tan alta era la camilla que los pies de Miyako no tocaban el suelo, pero a ambos rubios les hacía quedar a la misma altura.- ¿Te ayudo?

Boomer rodeó con sus brazos la delgada figura de ella con la intención de ayudarle a bajar de la camilla. El mentón del joven se recargó por unos instantes en el hombro de la ojiazul, provocándole un tenue sonrojo.

-Espera –Miyako lo detuvo haciendo que se separara solo unos centímetros, pero aun manteniendo su cuerpo rodeado- Yo… yo…

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó con cierta inocencia en su voz, mirando sus orbes celestes que se encontraban al mismo nivel de sus ojos azul cobalto. Ella bajó la mirada apenada, pero dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es que… yo solo quería decirte que me la he pasado muy bien contigo. –Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la sabana de la camilla un tanto nerviosa. Quería continuar, pero le resultaba difícil. Quería hacerle saber sus sentimientos, pero…. ¿Cómo?- Y también… también que… bueno, que yo… yo te… ahm…

-Miyako –La menor se sobresaltó al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con esos ojos tan profundos demasiado cerca.

-¿S-sí? –Murmuró con suavidad. Boomer hizo crecer su sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón de Gotokuji latiera con fuerza.

-Estamos solos…–Susurró de forma traviesa acercando sus labios a los de ella. Él pudo sentir el cuerpo de la rubia temblar ligeramente al momento que sus labios se rosaron por un segundo-Y nada podrá interrumpirme esta vez, princesa…

Boomer no esperó una respuesta. Le tomó del rostro, acariciándolo con delicadeza y de una vez por todas selló sus labios en un beso. La rubia siente una electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo al momento que sus bocas se encuentran, y con movimientos suaves comenzó a corresponderle.

Ambos se perdían en la tibieza y suavidad del otro, pero lo que comenzó como un beso delicado y puro, poco a poco tomaba intensidad. Boomer sentía los dulces mordisqueos en su labio inferior, incitándole a besarle con fiereza. Miyako pasó sus manos de manera lenta por su pecho hasta su nuca, donde le abrazó para profundizar más el beso. Boomer rodeó más sus cintura ante él acto.

Era inexplicable la felicidad que sentían en ese momento. Sus corazones latían con fuerza, alegres de ser correspondidos el uno al otro.

Todo era perfecto, pero eran conscientes de que debían detenerse, o no sabrían hasta donde llegaría ese beso.

Él joven abrió lentamente sus ojos y separó sus labios con lentitud. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara inocente de su princesa ruborizada. Ella se abrazó de él y fue correspondida.

-Boomer… sabes lo que siento. –El rubio asintió con la cabeza y se separó de aquel abrazo, para verla a los ojos.

-Y tú sabes lo que yo siento – Ella asintió y ambos soltaron una pequeña risa.

Cuando estaban a punto de revivir aquel beso, una voz los sobresaltó impidiéndolo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos todavía aquí? –Preguntó la enfermera viéndoles sospechosa. El rubio por auto reflejo se alejó rápidamente impactando su cuerpo contra la pared, desconcertando tanto a la enfermera como a la rubia.

-Es que… yo… le estaba ayudando a bajar de la cama… -Respondió de manera inmediata viendo un poco nervioso a la enfermera. Un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas al ver la mirada picara que le lanzó la mujer de blanco.

-Sí, claro que si cariño –Respondió la enfermera con cierto sarcasmo en su voz, sin borrar esa mirada burlona de su rostro.- De acuerdo, yo solo venía por esto… -Menciono tomando unas vendas y un bote de agua oxigenada-… y ya que los tomé, volveré a irme para que sigas "ayudándola a bajar de la camilla" – La mujer retrocedió un poco, sonriéndoles de esa manera que les hacía sentir incómodos- diviértanse pequeñuelos~ Pero no se sobrepasen o tendré problemas.

¡Los rostros de ambos rubios ardían de la vergüenza!

-Será mejor irnos… -Comentó el muchacho una vez que la mujer se marchó. Miyako asintió de inmediato con la cara enrojecida.

-Y rápido…

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Por fin la aparición de los rojitos, que no les había dado su momento en los capítulos anteriores. ¿Les gustó? Me exprimí el cerebro por ellos... c': **

**Asdhkjadkaf! Me encantó escribir la escena de los azules en la enfermería~ Dejando por un momento la ternura afsda pues dicen que los mas calmados resultan ser tremendos (?) okey no D: **

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews que me animan mucho! **

**La próxima vez no creo tardar tanto en actualizar, pues como dije, ya tengo escrito una parte. **

**¡Nos leemos! ¿Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Las Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen **

* * *

-¿No piensas decirme? –Brick se recargó en la pared cruzado de brazos, sin despegar su fría mirada de la chica que guardaba nuevamente su teléfono en la pequeña bolsa. Suavizó su mirada notando que la pelirroja se intimido un poco al voltear a verle, pero asustarla no había sido esa su intención.- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué te dijo Butch de mí?

Momoko inevitablemente se echó a reír recordando al moreno histérico por la confusión, haciendo que Brick comenzara a impacientarse más de lo que ya estaba.

-Malos entendidos, solo eso... –Lo primero que cruzó en la cabeza de Brick fue la pelea que tuvo con su hermano por la carta. ¿Le habría dicho Butch sobre el malentendido de kaoru? Seguro su hermano ya sabía que esa acusación era falsa, pues recordó que Momoko primero estaba hablando con Kaoru, suponiendo que su hermano y la morena se encontraban juntos en esos momentos. –Brick… quiero preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué quieres saber? –Preguntó él, sospechando que sería algo sobre la llamada.

-La verdad. –La respuesta lo sorprendió un poco, pero no lo demostró.- Pero primero quiero disculparme contigo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-La carta que tenías, la encontraste en tu casillero ¿No es así? –Momoko no supo que pensar de tan solo ver la cara inexpresiva de Brick.- Yo… le pedí a Kaoru que la entregara a alguien y, bueno… se equivocó de casillero. Lamento si llegaste a pensar que era para ti…

Y Brick aún mantenía ese rostro tan frío y sereno a la vez, tanto que a la pelirroja le asustaba un poco. Pero dentro de la cabeza del muchacho, las cosas comenzaban a tener más sentido. Eso explicaba el por qué Butch pensó que esa carta era de Kaoru, seguro porque le miró con ella.

-De acuerdo ¿Quieres la verdad? Te diré la verdad – Y de nuevo notó como la mirada angelical de _su_ chica mostraba temor a algo, seguro por el tono tan monotono con el que lo había dicho. Suspiró y volvió a mirarle, esta vez con una pequeña curva en sus labios parecida a una sonrisa para calmar sus nervios, pues se notaba por como jugueteaba con sus manos – Tranquila, no diré nada malo –Momoko solamente asintió, reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan obvia con sus emociones.- De acuerdo, si la encontré en mi casillero. Pero cuando miré la carta allí me sorprendí y dudé que haya sido para mí, pues recordé que tú me odiabas y no tenía sentido que tú me mandaras una cart…

-Pero no te odio –Interrumpió melodramáticamente sorprendiendo un poco al pelirrojo- Es que… es que yo no te odio… disculpa, continua. –Susurró bastante audible y bajó la mirada ocultando su vergüenza. Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlo. Y es que no lo odiaba, solo le parecía fastidioso, pero no lo odiaba.

La pequeña risa de Brick se apagó con la misma rapidez con la que brotó para continuar.

-Como decía, no le encontraba el sentido. Pero de todas formas quise arriesgarme. –Se encogió de hombros con desinterés e introdujo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mojado.

-Pero… hay algo que no entiendo- Hizo una pequeña pausa, pensando como organizar sus palabras- ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme? – Era tanta su curiosidad por saberlo.

Brick rodó los ojos y bufó.

-Supongo que fue mejor así. –Ella le miró incrédula- No me imagino que hubiera pasado si Butch no me hubiera retrasado. Realmente no lo imagino…

-No estoy entendiendo.

-Quería ir a verte, pero al parecer Butch miró a Kaoru con la carta, y cuando miró que yo la tenía, se creó la estúpida idea de que los dos iríamos juntos al baile. Entonces el imbécil impidió que llegara a tiempo. – Hizo otra mueca recordando el disgusto- Pero te busqué, tal vez no en el lugar indicado, pero lo hice de todas formas. Fue allí cuando te encontré discutiendo con la mocosa esa.

Sus nervios cada vez más aumentaban. Todo le parecía sorprendente e increíble, como si se tratara de un sueño.

-¿Por qué Butch haría eso? –Se notó el asombro en su voz. Recordó las veces en las que Kaoru decía que el chico se comportaba algo extraño con ella.

-Siempre lo he dicho; mi hermano enamorado es más idiota de lo normal. –Y eso comprobó las sospechas de Momoko.- Bien, creo que ya te lo he dicho todo.

Momoko le dedico una sonrisa agradecida y soltó un pequeño suspiro al cielo. Entornó sus ojos sobre la luna y rio con jovialidad. La luna estaba hermosa esa noche, resplandecía como ningún otro día.

Un corto silencio, pero no incomodo, se presentó

Brick imitó a la peli naranja y miró directamente hacia la luna. Nunca se había detenido a observarla como en ese momento, parecía que la última vez que su mirada se quedó prendida en el cielo fue cuando de pequeño él y sus hermanos perdieron a su querida mascota "Scott" Un gigantesco perro que encontraron y decidieron adoptarlo. Lo adoraban porque cuando iban al parque, el perro correteaba y ladraba a las niñas sin piedad, mientras estas corrían despavoridas y gritaban escandalosamente. Los tres Rowdy's, maravillados, se partían de la risa en el suelo.

Pero la diversión acabó cuando este enfermó y no pudieron salvarlo.

_-Sonrían mis niños, que a él no le gustará verlos tan tristes.-Dijo la madre de los tres, acariciando los suaves cabellos de su pelinegro hijo que enseguida infló las mejillas molesto. _

_-El ya no puede vernos-Fue la seca respuesta del mediano, apretando los puños para no dejar salir una lagrima. A diferencia de él, Boomer no retenía sus lágrimas y solo sollozaba a un lado de un Brick muy callado. _

_-Eso no es verdad. Él puede verlos. –La mujer notó como la carita de los tres infantes le miraron curiosos y esperanzados.- ¿Saben por qué? –Los tres negaron. Ella les sonrió con ternura- Cuando el murió, su cuerpo quedó en este mundo, pero su alma se fue a un lugar muy hermoso donde es muy feliz y puede ver absolutamente todo. Incluso a ustedes, que estoy segura que los está viendo ahora._

_Los tres pequeños de seis años se miraron entre sí un poco asombrados. El más pequeño levanto su manita para llamar la atención. _

_-¿Dónde está ese lugar, mamá? –Pregunto el ojiazul y el hermano mayor asintió a un lado queriendo saber también la respuesta. La mujer rubia y de ojos verdosos se levantó de la cama de sus hijos y se dirigió a la ventana. Suavemente recorrió las cortinas, dejando ver el oscuro cielo adornado por la luna y las estrellas.- Allí está, mis pequeños. _

_Los tres se pusieron de pie sobre la cama para alcanzar a ver, pero no lo entendían. _

_-¿Dónde está? No veo nada. –Dijo Brick empujando a Butch que le estorbaba la vista.- Solo veo el cielo. _

_-Allí es, mi niño –Señaló- Scott está en el cielo. _

Pronto sintió un peso sobre su hombro haciéndolo salir de sus profundos recuerdos. Miró a una Momoko con semblante preocupado y había llevado su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó ella, y el asintió con una sonrisa. Había olvidado esa vez que su madre les explico el paradero de su mascota, y ahora que lo recordó nuevamente le causó mucha gracia.- ¿Siquiera escuchaste lo que te dije? –El muchacho levantó una ceja. No, no la escuchó.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué habías dicho? –Pregunto aun con esa sonrisa. Momoko parpadeó un par de veces preguntándose en que cosas estaría pensando ese tonto.

-Te pregunté si querías volver al gimnasio.

Brick le miró por unos cortos segundos, examinando a la joven.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres volver así? –Señaló su vestido rosa que yacía arrugado, sin contar que tenía aun unas cuantas gotas resbalando. Momoko bajo la mirada para verlo, y se dio cuenta que el chico tenía razón, sería vergonzoso volver así. Volvió a levantar la mirada, pero esta vez para fulminar al pelirrojo que hizo una mueca al sentir la mirada molesta.- ¿Qué? No me mires así, rosita, que esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras admitido lo grandioso que soy.

-Idiota… -Murmuró rodando los ojos.

El viento sopló haciendo mecer un poco los cabellos mojados de ambos pelirrojos. Momoko se abrazó a sí misma para cubrirse del frio, Brick lo notó y cogió su chaqueta que alcanzó a quitarse antes de aventarse al agua, para ponérsela a la ojirosa.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó ella una vez que el muchacho terminó de colocarle la chaqueta. Rápidamente le llegó el delicioso aroma del chico que emanaba la prenda. Olía tan bien.

-Por lo menos entremos a la escuela, hace frío y podrías resfriarte.

Ella asintió ligeramente, tomó su pequeña bolsa y siguió al muchacho que se dirigía hacia una de las puertas para adentrarse al instituto.

-Brick…

-¿Mhm? – Dijo en señal de que le escuchaba, a pesar de seguir caminando tranquilamente con una de sus manos dentro de su bolsillo.

Tímidamente la peli naranja tomó la mano libre para hacerle detener su paso. Él la miró por leves segundos, mas no le soltó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Desde cuándo?

Brick colocó una mirada extrañada, dando a entender que no tenía idea a lo que la chica pelirroja se refería.

-¿Desde cuándo qué?

-¡Ya sabes! –El no cambió su mirada- ¿Desde cuándo… desde cuando yo te… yo te gusto?

Brick por fin entendió y pareció meditar su respuesta.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusto yo a ti?

-Bueno, desde que tú me… -Paró en seco. –No… No, no, no. ¡No me cambies el tema, idiota!

Sintió las ganas de golpearse a sí misma, por no haber pensado su respuesta.

Él no se molestó en responder aquel insulto, si no que sonrió con satisfacción por la repentina declaración. Con eso, su noche ya era perfecta.

Llevó la mano sobre la cabeza de la joven que permanecía con semblante molesto y un gracioso puchero adornaba sus labios. Suavemente removió sus cabellos desordenándole un poco más delo que ya. Tan suave que podría decirse que fue cariñoso.

Momoko no supo que decir, esa noche había recibido bastantes sorpresas por parte del oji rojo, y esa acción era una más. No había sido la primera vez que le desordenaba el cabello, pero las otras veces habían sido toscas, y con la verdadera intención de arruinar el peinado.

-Creo que desde siempre…

* * *

**Casa de los hermanos Rowdy**

2:00 A.M.

El silencio en la planta era irrumpida por el sonido de lo que parecía ser alguien cocinando. Butch, que se había levantado para ir al baño, decidió asomarse por la puerta de donde provenían unas leves risas muy conocidas para él.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó él susurrando demasiado bajo, pero audible.

Visualizó a su hermano menor sirviendo en dos platos lo que parecía ser pan francés, para después girar y apagar el fuego de la estufa. Brick le acompañaba, sirviendo dos vasos de leche.

-¿Estabas aquí? –Preguntó el rubio viéndole extrañado- Creí que seguías fuera… ¿Hace cuánto volviste?

-¿Hace cuánto volvieron ustedes?

-Como hace diez minutos… -Respondió el pelirrojo tomando un vaso más para servirle al azabache.

Los dos se veían tan de buenas que el mediano imaginó lo que les habría sucedido esa noche.

Los dos hermanos se encontraron de camino a casa, por lo que habían llegado juntos. Habían estado tan ocupados que no les dio tiempo de comer algo, y lo habían recordado una vez que llegaron a casa.

Brick le alcanzó el vaso medio lleno del líquido blanquecino, pero al girarse un recuerdo fugaz pasó por su mente y giró con brusquedad de nuevo hacia él. Pudo adivinar que Butch sabía perfectamente que era lo que había recordado, su mirada se lo decía. Para sorpresa del moreno, Brick le sonrió.

-Te la perdono esta vez, solo porque estoy de buenas, idiota –Boomer los miró contagiándose de esa sonrisa que no veía desde hace mucho en el rostro del mayor- Pero escucha… vuelves a hacer otra estupidez así, y no te salvas.

Los tres rieron quedito para no despertar a sus padres, que si los escuchaban que habían llegado tan tarde su madre se volvería histérica.

-Así que te fue bien con la traga dulces… -Butch dio un sorbo a su vaso, viendo asentir a su hermano mayor mordiendo el ultimo pedazo de pan de su plato- Bien por ti.- Ahora dirigió su vista al menor- Y… no olvidemos que Boomer ya es novio de la rubita ¿Eh?

Los dos hermanos mayores del rubio suspiraron con notorio alivio. El menor los miró confundido por ello, sumando que tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se dirigían miradas complices. Sus dudas se aclararon cuando el mayor rodeo el brazo alrededor de su cuello y le despeino los cabellos como si se tratara aun de un niño.

-Ya te habías tardado, tanto que hasta por un momento pensábamos que te metías con hombres~

Butch ahora si soltó la carcajada y el pelirrojo le coreó. No bromeaban al decirlo, Boomer había tardado desde su última novia y hubo un tiempo en el que pasaba mucho tiempo con uno de sus amigos, tanto que incluso se quedaba a dormir en su casa, alarmando a los otros dos.

Boomer arrugó la nariz y a punto de decir algo sucedió lo que menos deseaba.

"_¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Mañana tengo que trabajar y ustedes con fiesta!"_ Se escuchó una voz femenina que expresaba molestia acercarse por el pasillo. Los tres hermanos miraron aterrados.

-¡Bien hecho Butch, despertaste a mamá! –Regañó el pelirrojo dándole un zape en la nuca, seguido de otro zape pero esta vez cortesía del rubio.

-¡Fuga! –Gritó el moreno, y en menos de 3 segundos los tres habían huido despavoridamente a sus habitaciones.

* * *

**Un día normal en la escuela **

Los corredores del instituto eran inundados por jóvenes de todo tipo. Todos yacían con un rostro tan alegre ¿Y quién no se alegraría al saber que solo faltaban 3 horas para que oficialmente fueran vacaciones de verano?

Las risas alegres resonaban por todo el pasillo, y había mucho movimiento: Chicos persiguiendo a maestros para que suban calificación, y otros ansiosos por que llegara el gran juego de esa noche, donde los del equipo de baloncesto tendrían un "amigable juego" con el equipo del instituto enemigo.

Las puertas del corredor se abrieron dejando al descubierto a una linda chica de cabellera pelirroja, larga y abundante, cogido en una coleta alta y adornada con un gran moño rojo. Las risas y voces disminuyeron el tono solamente para posar su atención en ella.

Momoko Akatsutsumi rodó los ojos y siguió caminando con esa sonrisa animada que tanto le caracterizaba. Podía sentir las miradas seguirle mientras avanzaba por el corredor.

¿Acaso se había peinado mal? Imposible.

¿Se le habría corrido el maquillaje? Oh, es verdad. Ella no usa.

¿Le observarían tanto por que portaba su hermoso uniforme color rojo de animadora? No. Se ha paseado antes con él y no la observan tanto… a excepción de los pervertidos.

¿Entonces que era?

_-¿Esa es la nueva sudadera de Brick Rowdy? –_Se escuchó el murmullo de una chica.

_-Sí, esa es… ¡Pero qué envidia! –Murmuró otra. _

-Con que eso era… -Susurró Momoko para sí misma. Había olvidado que llevaba puesta la sudadera de su _novio._ Le quedaba un poco grande, pero ella insistía en llevarla ya que tenía el delicioso aroma del chico.

Sus mejillas adquirieron una leve tonalidad al pensar en él.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde el baile de bienvenida para los de primer semestre. Baile en el que sucedió un pequeño error que cometió una de sus mejores amigas. Error por el que está muy agradecida ahora.

Semanas después de aquel baile, todos pudieron notar el ligero cambio que habían hecho los dos pelirrojos. Seguían peleando, pero esta vez por tonterías o cosas aún más absurdas, usándolo como excusa para poder hablarse. Pero lo que sorprendió a todos, fue que se miraban de una manera más distinta.

Los dos se sonreían mientras hablaban. Incluso llegaron a sentarse juntos en la cafetería, lo que llegó a provocarles horribles celos a las chicas, pero la desgracia de ellas comenzó cuando un mes después, el guapísimo de Brick Rowdy llegó como siempre, atravesando el lumbral de la puerta con ese caminar firme como todo un líder. Los ojos soñadores de las mujeres le siguieron, viendo que se dirigía a cierta pelirroja.

Creyeron que seguramente para fastidiarla.

¿Cuál fue su sorpresa?

Que el joven se acercó con esa sonrisa ladina, le rodeó la cintura y selló sus labios en un tierno beso, que ella correspondió gustosa. Nadie pudo evitar mirar la escena, sorprendidos.

Desde ese momento, las ilusiones de las jóvenes de ser la novia de esa guapura andante, murieron. Por qué ese peligroso chico ya tenía ojos para alguien, y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Momoko.

_-¿No quieres que te traiga un vaso? _

Momoko paró su andar de golpe por la pregunta que provino de esa voz que tanto conocía. A su derecha, se encontraba Kaoru con una risita burlona.

-¿Cómo? ¿Un vaso? –Pestañeó un par de veces sin entender lo que quería decir la morena. Kaoru simplemente evitó echarse a reír.

-Me imagino que piensas en Brick, ya que cuando piensas en él se te cae la baba por él.

Y de una vez por todas Kaoru soltó la carcajada que había estado reprimiendo. Por la cara que hizo Momoko supo que esta ya había entendido sus palabras, y conociéndola sabía cuál sería la siguiente acción de su amiga, así que hizo un poco de distancia para no recibir el grito furioso de la pelirroja en su cara.

-¡Argh! ¡Callate! –Se ruborizó por completo y cubrió sus mejillas para ocultarlo.- ¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Tranquilízate! ¡Solo bromeaba! –Dijo entre risas- De acuerdo, lo siento. Pero estabas caminando con la mirada perdida, y sonreías de forma extraña.-Se alzó de hombros justificándose. La dulcemaniaca formó un puchero avergonzada y desvió su mirada de manera infantil- De todas formas, no vine para eso. Toma. –De su mochila sacó un cuaderno y se lo tendió a la muchacha, que lo tomó con tranquilidad.- Me has salvado, gracias por prestarme tus apuntes.

-¿Te fue bien en el examen? –Preguntó una vez que el color de su rostro disminuyó.

-Algo así. No tendré una excelente nota, pero por lo menos estoy segura que pasaré con siete~ -Fue su orgullosa y contenta respuesta. Momoko abrió sus ojos por la desinterés de su calificación.

-¿¡Cómo puedes conformarte con siete!? Kaoru, ¡Ese examen vale mas que…!

-¡Shh! –Llevó suavemente su mano directo a la boca de la chica para hacerla callar, como si Kaoru fuera a decir algo importante.- Mira quien viene por aquí… -Murmuró con su sonrisa de suficiencia mientras sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaban en una pelirroja pecosa que venía en camino con una carpeta en sus brazos. Momoko miró discretamente hacia el lugar donde miraba su amiga, y suspiró con pesadez.

Momoko ya se esperaba cual sería la siguiente acción que Himeko haría cuando notara su presencia, y estaba en lo correcto, pues cuando Himeko miró a la peli naranja a unos cuantos metros frente a ella sus pies detuvieron su andar de golpe.

"Disimuladamente" Comenzó a retroceder, poniendo cara de que se le había olvidado algo y debía regresar por él. Pero eso solamente era una excusa más para no tener que cruzarse con la Akatsutsumi, pues ya estaba advertida.

Se dio la vuelta cobardemente y apresuró su paso al lado contrario de ambas amigas, queriéndose alejar lo más pronto posible de ellas.

Kaoru soltó una risotada, le gustaba ver a Himeko de esa forma, tan débil y cobarde, cuando antes solo era una fastidiosa que se creía superior a todos. En cambio Momoko sentía un poco de pena por ella, aunque no niega que al principio cuando notó que Himeko le sacaba la vuelta, le parecía divertido, pero ahora ya no tanto. Sin embargo, a Kaoru aun le seguía encantando.

Una canción ruidosa resonó y la morena paró de reír repentinamente para introducir su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y buscar su teléfono celular con desespero. Momoko solo observó cómo esta saca el aparato y se apoyó en el casillero de atrás para observar más cómodamente la pantalla.

La pelirroja sonrió burlona notando una leve sonrisa que dibujaron los labios de la azabache mientras seguía leyendo el mensaje de su teléfono. No hizo falta que Kaoru mencionara la persona del mensaje para que esta supiera de quien se trataba.

-Oye Kaoru.

-¿Mhh? –Fue el único sonido que salió de su garganta, pues aún seguía leyendo. Akatsutsumi formó una mirada traviesa.

-¿Te presto mi vaso? – Y soltó la risa. Eso hizo que la morena despegara su mirada de la pantalla, para mirar a la pelirroja con un puchero indignada por que le devolviera su chiste- ¡De acuerdo, lo siento! Olvide que si se trata de Butch, tú más bien necesitas… -Kaoru fulminó a su amiga para que no continuara, sin embargo hizo caso omiso de sus amenazantes ojos-… ¡Un balde!

Eso bastó para que el rostro de Matsubara se enrojeciera.

-¿Eso crees? ¡Ya verás!

Como dos niñas pequeñas, Momoko salió huyendo de Kaoru siendo seguida por esta con gran rapidez. Esquivando personas ágilmente, lograron salir de los pasillos por una de las puertas que daban hacia el gimnasio. Las dos reían desquiciadamente divertidas, hasta que Momoko dejó de escuchar los pasos de su perseguidora. Fue allí cuando miró hacia atrás, comprobando que Kaoru ya no estaba allí.

La pelirroja sonrió victoriosa, pero por andar caminando mientras miraba hacia atrás, chocó con una persona.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho! –Se disculpó inmediatamente.- No me fije por don… ¿Kenta-Kun? –El nombrado al verle enarcó una ceja, para después sonreírle.

-¿Momoko-San? –Preguntó con el mismo tono confuso de ella, mientras parpadeaba con extrañeza- Descuida, no te preocupes, Momoko-San. –El castaño no pudo evitar ver que traía puesto su uniforme de animadora, sumando la sudadera de Brick.- Y… ¿Pasó algo?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto inocentemente. El la miró por unos momentos inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. La chica no podía ser tan despistada ¿O sí?

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Es decir… has llegado corriendo, parece que tienes prisa por algo ¿No es así? –El chico sonrió un poco divertido. Por la mirada que hacía, parecía que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Ah, bueno, es que hice molestar a Kaoru y ella comenzó a perseguirme y bueno… aquí estoy. –El castaño rio un poco rascando su nuca, mientras le miraba aun todavía confundido- Y… ¿Qué hacías tú?

_-Pues estábamos entrenando hasta que sin darnos cuenta cierta chica se nos unió al juego… _

Una tercera voz que reconocía bien sonó por detrás haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara un poco, y el agudo sonido de un silbato inundó todo el lugar.

Giró lentamente y fue allí cuando lo notó.

Se encontraba en el mero centro de la cancha de baloncesto y a su alrededor todos los jugadores le miraban desconcertados, incluyendo a su novio Brick.

Fue allí que Momoko entendió.

Había estado tan concentrada en escapar de Kaoru que no se dio cuenta que había interrumpido un juego metiéndose entre los jugadores mientras estos entrenaban.

Tal vez ellos tampoco hubieran notado su presencia si no hubiese chocado con Kenta cuando este llevaba la pelota.

Se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras que la sangre comenzaba a subir rápidamente a su rostro.

¡Que vergonzoso momento!

-Aún es muy pronto para que las animadoras entren a la cancha ¿No crees? –Brick se acercó a la chica sonriéndole de forma burlona.- Muchachos, tómense 5 minutos ¡Solo 5 minutos, no más! ¿Entendido?

El resto del equipo soltó un suspiro aliviado por el pequeño descanso. Habían estado entrenando duro para el juego de las 8:00 y no habían tomado un descanso hasta ahora. Agradecieron la presencia de la pelirroja, pues les había salvado del demonio rojo, Brick.

-¡No, no! ¡No se detengan! Lo siento, yo… ¡ya me voy!

-¿Te vas? –Inquirió Brick cruzándose de brazos- ¿Eh detenido el juego por nada?

-¡Pero es que…!

Una mano tanteó levemente su hombro para hacerla voltear. El castaño sonrió al tener su mirada rosada sobre él, y habló.

-No te preocupes, después de todo ya era hora de un descanso.

-Qué vergüenza, de verdad… No fue mi intención, lo juro- Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta del gimnasio por unos cortos instantes, y allí estaba…

Momoko fulminó a Kaoru que reía divertida en el marco de la puerta, cuando se percató de los ojos rosados, se encogió de hombros formando una cara inocente de "Yo no fui"

"Ya verás" Leyó Kaoru en los labios de Momoko.

Un beso fugaz se posó en su mejilla y unos brazos le rodearon protectoramente. Momoko sintió el mentón de brick recargarse en su hombro por detrás y mordió su labio aun avergonzada.

-Bueno, ya no puedo hacer nada, he detenido todo y los chicos fueron a tomar su descanso –La ronca voz del mayor cerca de su oído le hizo un cosquilleo en su cuello- ¿Por qué no aprovechar el tiempo?-Y otro beso más fue a dar en la rosada mejilla de su novia.

-Bueno, los dejo. Nos vemos después chicos. –Kenta les sonrió amistosos a los dos- Yo también iré a aprovechar mi tiempo~

Los dos pelirrojos sonrieron, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Iría a ver a Karen Aizawa, una de las compañeras animadoras de Momoko, de la cual el joven estaba muy enamorado, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Según Momoko, ella era la chica perfecta para él, hacían hermosa pareja. Los dos eran tan amigables, divertidos, e inocentes. Tal para cual.

Los dos pelirrojos se alegraban por ellos, sobre todo porque se había alejado de la venenosa Shirogane, al descubrir que no era la chica que él creyó que era. Brick se lo hizo ver, y aunque a Kenta le dolió, se lo agradeció mucho.

Cuando todo el malentendido se aclaró, Brick dejó esa idea de ir a golpear a Kawasaki, pues él no había tenido la culpa de nada y ni siquiera estaba enterado de esa carta, y nunca lo estaría.

Momoko se disculpó con el castaño por su forma tan cortante de esa noche, inventándole cualquier excusa creíble. Él de igual forma se disculpó por lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle su Ex novia y por defenderla cuando ella fue quien comenzó.

Desde entonces los dos se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

Al principio eso le cabreó a Brick, los celos le invadían cuando los miraba platicar muy animados. Pero con el tiempo logró superarlos, y actualmente Kawasaki era un muy buen amigo de él.

-Así que… ¿Tan desesperada estabas por verme como para interrumpir mi entrenamiento? Sí que debo tenerte loca por mí.

Momoko rodó los ojos, eso era algo que no cambiaría de Brick.

-Ya quisieras.

Fue como si a la joven de un de repente toda su vergüenza de lo sucedido anteriormente se le borrara de la mente, y ahora, miraba al pelirrojo de manera retadora posicionando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Él le sonrió, y se inclinó un poco hacia ella para tomar con suavidad su mentón y posar sus labios sobre los de ella fugazmente. Ella sintió ese cosquilleo en su estómago, le encantaba sentirlo. Por más besos que le diera, ese cosquilleo y sentimiento jamás desaparecía.

La joven mordió su labio inferior al romper el contacto. Quería más, quería sentir por más tiempo sus labios apoderarse de los suyos, y él era consciente de eso, pero Momoko tendría que esperar para que ese momento llegase. Estaban frente a unos cuantos jugadores que si observaran a Brick Rowdy, el líder de los lideres, en su momento romántico, no le dejarían en paz con sus comentarios bobos.

-Será después, enana –Despeinó su fleco amistosamente mientras esta reía quedito- Y si llegamos a ganar el juego… -Acercó sus labios a su oído- Te daré a probar mucho más esta noche~ –Terminó con su inigualable voz traviesa y seductora.

La expresión de Momoko hizo un repentino cambio dejándola con los ojos abiertos como dos platos y poco a poco su rostro comenzó a enrojecer hasta quedar el color similar al de un tomate.

Brick rio al verla de esa forma.

-Yo me refería a una caja de chocolates, pero por tu rostro, veo que tienes una mejor idea –Le guiñó el ojo traviesamente, recibiendo un leve golpe en el hombro.

-¡Brick!

-¡Esta bien! Podemos hacer las dos cosas si quieres, no tienes por qué molestarte. – Cuando Momoko creía que no podría estar más roja, pues se equivocó- Ya, ya, no te pongas histérica. Solo bromeaba preciosa. –Sostuvo ambas muñecas entre risas para que no insistiera en golpearlo otra vez.- Pero… enserio, podemos hacer las dos cosas si quieres...

-¡Pervertido! ¡Solo por eso serán dos cajas!

-¿Quieres engordar como una vaca? –La pelirroja lo fulminó y el bufó- Bien, bien… serán dos cajas. De todas formas se bajan todos esos kilos cuando se tiene…–Ella volvió a mirarle mal y el solo pudo reír-… ¿Qué? ¡Yo iba a decir entrenamiento! Pequeña mal pensada.

-Oye, Brick. –Llamó Kenta que había cruzado la puerta y se dirigía junto al grupo de jugadores ya listos para continuar con el entrenamiento. Los cinco minutos ya habían acabado y al líder le parecieron segundos. El suspiró, lamentándose de no haber dicho 10.

-Te veo más tarde.- Dijo ella para después liberar sus muñecas de las manos fuertes del muchacho, mientras el color de su rostro se normalizaba.- Debo matar a Kaoru. –El rio.

-Nos vemos después entonces.

Ella le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de girar sobre sus talones y emprender el paso, pero la cálida mano de Brick tomó la suya impidiéndole avanzar. No pudo girar para verle, ya que los labios del chico se acercaron a su oído susurrando un "Te amo" y por fin le soltó.

La dueña del moño volteó y claramente el oji rojo pudo leer en sus labios "Te amo también" Mientras se alejaba en reversa.

Una vez que ella desapareció por la puerta, Brick dejó esa expresión suave y se dirigió a su equipo, que lo miraban con esas sonrisas odiosas y traviesas. Juraba que si un imbécil se atrevía a comentar algo estúpido, lo golpearía.

Los muchachos parecieron pensarlo por segunda vez, y borraron sus risitas para ponerlas normales. Fue lo mejor para salvar sus cabezas.

* * *

Miyako salió por la puerta de la habitación de la que más detestaba entrar. No fue por su propia decisión haber entrado allí, le habían pedido de favor que entregara unos papeles, y ella era tan amable que no pudo decir que no. Quiso que la tarea fuera la más rápida posible, una vez que entregó los papeles quiso marcharse de allí, más una mano la detuvo. Transcurrieron aproximadamente 5 minutos, y por fin salió de esa habitación.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, fuera de aquella puerta respirando nuevamente con normalidad. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, pues todos ya se encontraban en su salón de clase, a excepción de ella que tenía la hora libre.

Caminó rápidamente para alejarse de esa puerta. Tan sumida en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se percató de la presencia de un pelinegro.

-Miyako –Llamó él y la rubia levantó la mirada de golpe. Butch venía hacía ella, cuando esta recordó que tenía una pequeña caja en sus manos, la escondió de inmediato. Pero claro, Butch se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en sus manos. La sonrisa de él desapareció por unos segundos para poner una cara dudosa.

Desde que era la novia de su pequeño hermano Boomer, había convivido más tiempo con ella hasta el punto que había entablado una amistad con la rubia, y no solo ella, también la pelirroja. Ya les había tomado la confianza suficiente.

-¡N…No es lo que tu crees! –Se apresuró la rubia, sonrojándose al instante.

-¡Oye, oye! No tienes por qué preocuparte –El moreno se encogió de hombros, y le sonrió a la chica- Eso es algo normal. Pero lo admito, no me lo habría esperado de ustedes.

-¡Que no es eso que estás pensando! –Replico ella aún más nerviosa.

_-¿De qué hablan? _–El corazón de Miyako dio un vuelco al oír la voz de su novio por detrás.

Boomer, que había llegado hace unos segundos, miró lo que la rubia escondía tras su espalda y sus mejillas se colorearon levemente. El joven desvió la mirada de su hermano mayor que le miraba sonriente.

La rubia miró a su novio, ahora dándole la espalda al moreno.

-Boomer…

-¿Preservativos? –La chica dio un asentimiento, tendiéndole la caja. El chico se apresuró a sonreírle y tomarle de los hombros con delicadez para tranquilizarla. -No tienes que explicarlo, todo está bien ¿Sí? Lo entiendo –Y con eso, le besó la frente. Butch permaneció allí, asombrado (y algo aterrado) por la reacción de su hermanito, al que él creía aun un chico inocente. Boomer al ver su rostro estupefacto lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Y tú?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros pareciendo desinteresado. Miyako volvió a mirar al pelinegro, con su rostro normalizado.

-Es verdad… ¿Querías decirme algo, no? –Pregunto amablemente la rubia y el asintió.

-Venía a preguntarte si sabes dónde está Kaoru, le mande un mensaje hace rato, pero no contestó. –La ojiazul negó.

-Lo siento, no la he visto… tal vez esté en clase.

-O huyendo… -La respuesta del rubio les extrañó a ambos.- Allí –Señaló por la ventana y pudieron observar a una Kaoru huyendo de una pelirroja histérica. Los tres amigos no tardaron en salir para ver que sucedía con esas dos, aunque tardaron un poco ya que se encontraban en el tercer piso del edificio.

-¡Cómo pudiste Kaoru! ¡Eso fue vergonzoso! –Chilló la pelirroja de forma infantil una vez que la alcanzó- ¿Viste cómo me miró? ¡¿Acaso viste como me miró?! ¡Me miraron todos!

-¡Lo siento! Intente detenerte, pero te perdí de vista y de pronto te mire corriendo con los del equipo y no pude entrar ¡Lo juro!

-¿Qué sucede? –Llegó Butch, viendo a su novia y a su amiga cansadas de tanto correr. Momoko se recargaba sobre un árbol, y Kaoru se sentía libre de tirarse en el suave césped.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –Ahora preguntó Miyako con tono más calmado. Las conocía muy bien, y seguro habían discutido por algo. Rápidamente la pelirroja se irguió y señaló acusadoramente a la pelinegra.

-¡Ella me hizo pasar por un momento tan vergonzoso!

-¡Te he dicho que no tuve la culpa! Tú te adentraste hasta el gimnasio ¡Deberías saber que a esta hora tenían entrenamiento, Momoko!

Los dos hermanos se miraron confundidos, ya era una costumbre que no entendieran casi nunca de que trataban las discusiones de esas dos, pero algo que sabían perfectamente es que Miyako intervendría y las calmaría en un momento.

Boomer estaba a punto de preguntar, pero Momoko pego un chillido asustando a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Butch desconcertado, viendo como la pelirroja miraba la muñequera de su reloj.

-¡Tengo que irme! Olvide que yo también tenía entrenamiento ¡Voy tarde, nos vemos después! –Y así salió corriendo a toda velocidad perdiéndose de vista.

-¿Preservativos? –La voz de la verde les hizo despegar la vista por donde se había ido la pelirroja, para después posar la mirada sobre la caja que tenía Boomer en sus manos. Kaoru soltó una risotada.- ¿De nuevo Polly les está regalando cosas? –Los dos rubios asintieron fastidiados. Butch no entendía nada.

-¿Polly? –Preguntó él- ¿Polly no es el nombre de la enfermera?

Kaoru volvió a echarse a reír.

-¿Qué? ¿No te han contado esa historia?

Los dos rubios se alarmaron enseguida, fulminando a la morena para que callase.

Los dos habían prometido que esa escena quedaría solo entre ellos dos, y así había sido por un tiempo, pero les era muy difícil ya que la enfermera Polly al verlos, siempre les sonreía de una manera tan picara haciéndolos sonrojar, y eso no pasaba desapercibido por sus amigos.

"_¿Qué les sucede? ¿Por qué la enfermera los ve de forma tan rara? "_

Fue la inocente pregunta de Momoko. La rubia respondió que no sabía la razón, que ni siquiera lo había notado, pero Kaoru no se tragaba las palabras fácilmente como Momoko, y usando métodos de tortura (cosquillas) Le sacó toda la información a la rubia.

Ahora el secreto ya no era de dos, ahora eran de tres. A Boomer no le molestaba mucho que supiesen sus amigas. De quienes tenía que cuidarse era de sus burlones hermanos, pero ahora sentía que debía explicárselo a su tarado hermano Butch, pues estaba seguro de que él ya había mal pensado las cosas al ver la caja de preservativos.

-El día que llevé a Miyako a que le curaran el tobillo, la enfermera mal entendió algunas cosas… -Tosió el rubio apenado, aunque no había contado los detalles como habían contado a Kaoru. Butch no podía imaginarse que cosas habrían hecho para que la enfermera mal pensara- Desde entonces nos regala cosas para… eso.

La sonrisa del mayor se tornó traviesa y un poco maliciosa, suspiró y posó su brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermanito.

-Si tú lo dices, aunque yo ya no te creo tan inocente- Butch le dirigió una mirada picara a Miyako, que esta enrojeció de vergüenza, pues era exactamente igual a las sonrisas que les lanzaba la fastidiosa enfermera- Como sea, cada quien. –Separó el brazo de su hermano, para ahora dirigirse a un lado de Kaoru, que hacía todo su esfuerzo por no reír de los rubios.

A Kaoru le encantaba molestarlos desde que se enteró de la situación en la enfermería. Pero es que le parecía gracioso que la enfermera pensara así de ellos, pues a simple vista se miraban igual de tranquilos e inocentes.

Hacían una linda pareja, desde el punto de vista de muchas personas y de esas incluyendo la enfermera Polly. En un inicio, a la morena y pelirroja les impactó la noticia, pero… ¿Quiénes eran ellas para decir algo en contra si también les había sucedido algo parecido con los otros dos hermanos?

Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que el rubio ya no tenía esas malas intenciones como cuando le conocieron y ahora se encargaba de cuidar a la rubia, tanto de los admiradores que le dejaban miles de regalos en su casillero, e incluso de las admiradoras envidiosas de Boomer que criticaban a la chica.

Las personas que pasaban cerca de la pareja de azules no podían evitar sonreír ante las escenas de estos dos. Siempre tan tiernos, tomados de la mano, riendo y algunas veces el muchacho cargaba en su espalda a la rubia y daba vueltas con ella, mientras esta entre risa pedía que parara.

Ellos irían a durar por mucho tiempo.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en los que los 4 chicos conversaban un poco sentados sobre el césped, hasta que la pareja azul se fue excusándose de que tenían que hacer algo.

-No se sobrepasen haciendo su _algo_–Despidió Butch sonriente. Boomer entendió perfectamente lo que intentaba decir su hermano mayor y le arrojó una botella de agua que sabe dios de dónde sacó, pero dio al tiro.

Una vez que se fueron, Kaoru se carcajeo del moreno que masajeaba la zona afectada.

Habían quedado solos ahora sí, justo lo que Butch quería.

Butch permanecía sentado mientras recargaba su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, flexionando una pierna mientras que la otra la tenía estirada. Sus manos las tenía detrás de su nuca, apoyándose.

Kaoru, que se encontraba a su lado, dejó su posición para ahora abrazar sus rodillas y recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor. Ya no le avergonzaba hacer esas acciones como en un principio, ahora se sentía cómoda.

Ninguno decía nada, pero no por eso significaba que fuera un momento incomodo, al contrario.

Butch sonrió viendo que la chica poco a poco iba cerrando sus parpados un poco cansada, pareciendo que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento. El moreno quito una de sus manos de su nuca para poder acariciar los rebeldes cabellos de _su chica_.

Si, ahora podía decirlo con orgullos. Kaoru Matsubara es _**su chica,**_ y solo suya, aunque por un momento sintió miedo de que no fuera así.

_-Kaoru Matsubara… ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? _

_Ahora sí que Kaoru estaba estupefacta. _

_-¿Có…Cómo? Yo… ¿yo tu no…novia? -Se apartó bruscamente totalmente enrojecida del rostro- Yo… Pero es que tu… ah… -Se sentía estúpida. Los nervios le estaban traicionando cruelmente. No podía hablar sin tener que balbucear, y tenerlo tan cerca de ella no le ayudaba para nada. _

_Butch le miró sereno, cosa que pocas veces hace. _

_-Sí, eso mismo dije: "mi novia"-Ella frunció el ceño y abrió los labios para decir algo, sin embargo el azabache se le adelanto, al parecer adivinando lo que diría la chica- Si, Kaoru, estoy hablando enserio. Quiero que seas mi novia, porque me gustas. Sé que he estado con muchas chicas antes, pero te aseguro que tú eres la primera chica a la que he querido en verdad, y te prometo que si me aceptas, no mirare a ninguna otra que no seas tú. _

-¿Qué haces?

Preguntó él al ya no sentir el peso de su novia sobre él, y en cambio sintió una mano intrusa dentro de su bolsillo. Kaoru sacó la billetera del chico y se levantó de un salto.

-Tengo sed, iré por algo de beber.

-Y… ¿Te llevas mi billetera porque…?

-Ya te lo he dicho, tengo sed. –Ella comenzó a avanzar hacia una máquina de gaseosas cerca de allí. El pelinegro bufó y se levantó para acompañarle.

-Oye, preciosa… ¿No crees que se te olvida algo? – Enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Kaoru se giró para verle, después le sonrió.

-Oh, es verdad… ¿Tú quieres algo?

-Pues… no me refería a eso… -Dijo enseñándole la botella de agua que momentos atrás le había arrojado su hermano menor a la cabeza- Pero ahora que lo mencionas, si, si quiero algo – Fugazmente posó sus labios sobre los de ella y la abrazó con ternura. Kaoru, que en un momento se había sorprendido del inesperado beso, rodeo su cuello correspondiéndole.

Ahora sus labios se movían lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad del otro. Un beso tan cálido y tierno, y muy distinto al que se dieron por primera vez. Butch le quería demostrar que de verdad la amaba y en ocasiones procuraba que sus besos fueran suaves, demostrando así el cariño que le tenía.

"_-¿Tiempo? _

_-Tiempo… dame tiempo, Butch.-Por fin pudo hablar sin trabarse, y aunque pareciera tranquila, aún seguía nerviosa por dentro- Si de verdad me quieres, dame tiempo. _

_-Te he esperado por largo tiempo, supongo que… podré esperar un poco mas."_

Pero claro, esos tiernos besos poco a poco se intensificaban, como ahora. Fueran dulces, o picantes, a Kaoru le fascinaban.

Butch fue quien rompió ese fogoso beso, y le sonrió traviesamente a la azabache.

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que inició su relación, y se había notado el ligero cambio entre ellos. Seguían siendo competitivos y su lucha de saber quién era el mejor en deportes aún se mantenía, pero ya no tan exagerado como antes.

Días después del baile, Kaoru esperaba que todo siguiese como antes, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. El grupito de chicas estúpidas seguidoras de Butch, estaban más escandalosas que otros días, mejor dicho histéricas. Al moreno siempre se le veía rodeado de todas esas chicas que lo que tenían de hermosas, lo tenían de brutas (O al menos eso pensaba Kaoru) mientras él, les devolvía las sonrisas y coqueteos.

Algunas veces salía con una y sembraba esperanzas en ella, para después salir al día siguiente con otra y matar esas ilusiones. Muchas se entristecían por la manera tan fría del moreno en alejarse, pero aun así seguían allí, queriendo intentarlo nuevamente, pero difícilmente Butch salía con una por segunda vez.

Todo el tiempo, ese azabache tenía mujeres por donde fuera, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Ahora las ignoraba por completo, ya no hacía caso a sus coqueteos y solo las despedía diciendo un "Lo siento, pero amo a alguien más"

Y he allí el motivo por lo cual todas estaban al borde de la locura.

Amar… ¿Butch dijo amar? ¡Eso no existía en el vocabulario del Rowdy mediano! ¿O sí?

Todos se preguntaban de quien estaría enamorado ese chico destructor, más toda duda fue aclarada cuando Banto Kasane, un chico que se transfirió hace unas semanas, pensó que la chica más atlética de toda la escuela sería muy fácil, y que caería rápidamente como las demás. Tomó desprevenida a Matsubara e intentó besarla a la fuerza.

_-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Idiota! _

_Esta, enfurecida y desconcertada le empujo y alzó su puño dispuesta a deformarle la cara a ese imbécil, pero no contó con que una mano que salió por detrás de su hombro tomara su muñeca con fuerza evitando el impacto. Ella se giró aún más furiosa, ahora queriendo atacar a quien fuese que detuviera el golpe. _

_Banto se quedó perplejo, él jamás imagino una reacción así por parte de ella, su cara era tan decidida y por la rapidez con la que venía su puño se notaba que tenía mucha fuerza. Pero por suerte, un chico había detenido el golpe de ella. Pronto sabrá que su suerte estaría a punto de acabar. _

_Kaoru quedó congelada en su lugar, sus ganas de golpear a Banto desaparecieron. Butch estaba allí, sin apartar su afilada, brillante y peligrosa mirada del idiota que ha intentado tocar a su chica. Kaoru tuvo un mal presentimiento. _

_El joven tomo delicadamente la mano de Kaoru y tiró sin fuerza haciéndola refugiarse tras de él. Ella iba a protestar, pero lo siguiente fue tan rápido que ella, ni nadie de los que se encontraban a su alrededor de espectadores, vieron venir el fuerte puñetazo en la cara de Banto. _

_El muchacho golpeado no se quiso quedar atrás y correspondió el golpe, pero no logró hacerle mucho daño a Butch. Para el susto de todos, Butch rio del patético golpe de su contrincante. Dio un golpe en el estomagó dejando sin aire al acosador de su chica, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó tres veces sin piedad en la pared. _

_Kaoru quería detenerlos y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia esos dos idiotas, alguien la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo. Ella frunció el ceño, viendo que se trataba de un Brick sonriente, orgulloso de la fuerza de su hermano. Otra mano se aferró a su otro brazo, y al girar vio a sus dos amigas sosteniéndola. _

_¿Desde hace cuánto estaban allí? _

_Una amenaza. Eso fue lo que salió de los pálidos labios del moreno. Una clara amenaza que todos los presentes pudieron escuchar. _

"_Presta atención pedazo de mierda, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella ¿Entendiste?" Su voz dura y escalofriante causo temor en los presentes, incluyendo a Kaoru. "No permitiré que toquen a la chica que amo" _

_Muchos quedaron con la boca abierta, y Banto asintió sin muchas ganas, pues ya no tenía fuerzas y parecía que en cualquier momento perdería las pocas que le quedaban y caería desmayado. Maldecía la fuerza sobrehumana que ese joven poseía. _

_Kaoru se ruborizó y sintió todas las miradas asombradas posarse sobre ella, luego miró a Butch que soltó a Banto y este cayó al suelo como un costal de papas. _

_Un maestro que pasó por allí vio la escena y no tardó en intervenir. El maestro castigó al moreno 1 mes en detención, pero claro, Kaoru debía hacer algo rápido, se sentía culpable. _

_Corrió hasta Banto que se encontraba medio muerto en el suelo y le dio una patada. _

"_¡Matsubara! ¡Usted también!" Gritó histérico el maestro y ella suspiró satisfecha. No dejaría solo a Butch. "Señorita Gotokuji, ¿Podría ir por la enfermera Polly?" Mala suerte para Miyako…_

_Una vez en detención, los dos se encontraban muy callados sin dirigirse la mirada y sobre todo palabra. Una maestra "Cuidaba a los castigados" mientras su rostro estaba embarrado sobre su escritorio y roncaba indiscretamente. _

_Una bolita de papel cayó al pupitre del moreno y este volteó a ver a la personita que lo había mandado, que intentaba cubrir su rostro sonrojado con sus desordenados cabellos. Butch abrió el papelito. _

"_Si quiero…" _

_El arqueó una ceja, escribió en él y lo mando de regreso con Kaoru. Ella lo abrió. _

"_¿Sí quieres, qué?" Ella por poco se golpea la cabeza contra el pupitre por la idiotez del moreno. Suspiró, escribió y volvió a mandarlo. _

"_Si quiero ser tu novia, Butch" El parpadeo, y volvió a leerlo sin creérselo. La sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios no tenía igual. Tanta era su felicidad que se levantó de su pupitre, y a pesar de que el resto de castigados giraron sus cabezas para verlo, no le importó y se acercó a Kaoru hasta abrazarla y besarla. _

_Para mala suerte de los dos, la maestra despertó y los miró. Les agregó otra semana más en detención, ¿Pero que importaba? Estarían juntos, y eso le hacía más feliz._

Butch sonrió ante ese recuerdo, y le dieron tremendas ganas de revivir la escena, por lo que rápidamente tomó el rostro de su acompañante y acercó sus rostros visualizando los hermosos ojos azules que tenía Kaoru…

Esperen…

¿¡Ojos azules!?

-¡AAHH! –Butch sintió un golpe en la mejilla después de ese grito desgarrador. –¡¿Qué te ocurre idiota!?

-¡AHH!-Gritó de igual manera, totalmente aterrado al enterarse de que por poco cometía incesto al casi besar a su hermano pequeño.

Un Boomer asqueado escupía todo el suelo y se tallaba frenéticamente la boca con la manga de su suéter. Butch lo imitó y los dos parecían unos locos gritando y moviéndose exageradamente por el lugar.

Minutos antes Boomer volvió a buscar al pelinegro para darle un mensaje de Brick, y cuando lo encontró parecía ido con sonrisa idiota mirando a la nada. Kaoru a su lado le hablaba y parecía que no escuchaba, así que se acercó frente a su hermano para hacerle reaccionar, pero no contó con que el mayor al despertar de sus profundos recuerdos le tomara rápidamente por el rostro e intentara besarlo.

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse, pero gracias al golpe del rubio ese beso jamás sucedió.

Las novias de los chicos no sabían si reírse o aterrarse. Es decir, ver a tu novio a punto de besar a su hermano es…. Extraño.

-¡¿Qué mierda piensas?! –Siguió gritando viéndole con desconfianza. Butch frunció su ceño.

-¿Yo? ¡¿A ti que te ocurre?! ¡Un momento está Kaoru a mi lado y al segundo siguiente aparece tu horrible cara, idiota!- Butch respiró más calmado, en verdad que no se había dado cuenta cuando llegó.-Lo siento hermano, por un momento creí que eras Kaoru…

El rubio y su cuñada voltearon a verse examinándose el rostro, hicieron una expresión confusa y volvieron a dirigirle la mirada al moreno.

-Como nos parecemos tanto… -Sus voces sonaron sarcásticamente al unísono.

Para el desconcierto de los hermanos, Miyako fue la primera en soltar la risa, aunque quiso disimularla no pudo contenerse. Ahora si le pareció gracioso. Segundos después Kaoru se le unió, pero a diferencia de Miyako, la risa de Kaoru resonó por todas partes.

-Imaginen que Brick hubiera visto esto ¡Sería inolvidable!

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! –Amenazaron los dos a la morena, definitivamente sacaría provecho de esto.

* * *

**10:00 P.M Después del partido **

La institución completa no cabía en sí de gozo. Por fin ya habían comenzado sus vacaciones de verano, y no solo era la alegría por ello, sino que también el equipo de baloncesto les quitó el trofeo a la escuela enemiga.

Debido al gran partido que hubo esa noche, celebraron con una fiesta improvisada en el gimnasio. Pero claro, no todos los alumnos se encontraban dentro de la fiesta, para ser más exactos, solo seis no estaban…

-¡Vamos, dame uno! –Pidió un desesperado Butch.

-¡Ya te di cinco! –Respondió Momoko intentando ocultar sus dos cajas de chocolate.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear los dos! –Se escuchó la voz autoritaria del mayor- Enana, no seas egoísta, engordaras con esas cosas. –Kaoru soltó la risa por el comentario y la peli naranja fulminó a ambos.

-Momoko-chan, tanto chocolate te hará mal…

-¿Por qué todos están en contra mía hoy? –Dramatizó la dulcemaniaca señalando a todos con mirada paranoica.

-Solo es chocolate ¡Dejen de discutir! –La voz suave del rubio ya no sonaba tan suave del cansancio.

Para milagro del más pequeño, sus amigos dejaron de discutir por los chocolates de Momoko y solo quedaron en un apacible silencio. Los seis se ubicaban bajo uno de los árboles de los jardines y solo se dedicaban a bromear, reír, y por supuesto, pasarla bien con sus respectivas parejas.

La cabeza de Miyako era recargada sobre el pecho del rubio mientras él le rodeaba protectoramente. El muchacho escuchó las pequeñas risitas que soltaba la rubia mirando hacía un lugar en específico.

-Todo sucedió una noche como esta-Habló Miyako antes de que Boomer pudiera preguntar.- Pensar que terminaríamos así. –Finalizó con una radiante sonrisa que encantó al rubio, sin poder resistirse a besarla.

Los demás, aunque no lo hayan dicho en voz alta, estaban de acuerdo. Parecía como esa misma noche que cambió todo para ellos: Los alumnos dentro de la fiesta, mientras ellos se escabullían entre los jardines.

Varios recuerdos de ese día se hicieron presentes en sus mentes.

Fue entonces que volvieron a sacar a flote ese tema que no les cansaba de sacar carcajadas por toda la confusión que vivieron, pero la parte favorita de todos era cuando Kaoru interrumpió el momento especial de una pareja.

Todos reían a más no poder de la pelinegra, incluyéndose a ella misma.

Brick miró un lugar en especial, frente a la fuente del jardín, donde le prometió a su novia que la enamoraría. Se podía imaginar claramente allí, rodeando a la muchacha de la cintura mientras ella se hacía la difícil quejándose.

Su imagen se desvaneció al escuchar la voz de Kaoru.

-No volveré a hacer el papel de mensajera otra vez, definitivamente.

-Solo no se te ocurra trabajar en el correo. –Mencionó Butch.

-¡Cállate! Todo fue tu culpa… pero valió la pena que estuvieras allí.

Después de otras risas leves, volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Momoko recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Brick mientras devoraba sus deliciosos chocolates. Los verdes tenían sus manos entrelazadas y de rato en rato se daban uno que otro beso.

Todos contentos. Todos felices.

El silencio fue interrumpido por el fuerte rugir del estómago de Butch.

-¿Les parece si nos largamos de aquí y compramos una pizza? –Propuso el acariciando su estómago con una ligera mueca.

-¡Me parece bien! –Se levantó como un resorte la morena y le imitó el pelirrojo que de igual forma se moría de hambre, después ayudo a levantar a Momoko.

Los azules se miraron cortos segundos y se levantaron también.

-Tenemos suerte, nos han prestado a Maggie –El azabache sacó unas llaves y las hizo girar en su dedo.

-¿Maggie? –Preguntó confundida Miyako.

-El auto del abuelo- Explicó Brick- Y por su seguridad conduciré yo.-Arrebató las llaves a su hermano que bufó molesto.

-Pues… ¿Qué esperan? –Gritó una Kaoru subiendo a la espalda de Butch- ¡A que les ganamos! –Seguido de eso Butch se echó a correr con la chica sobre ella.

-¡Eso es trampa! –Regañó el rubio. Rápidamente Miyako imitó la acción de la pelinegra y se unieron a la carrera.

Los dos pelirrojos prefirieron caminar, ya habían dado mucho esfuerzo; Brick en el partido y Momoko con las animadoras. Entrelazaron sus manos y antes de seguir el rastro de sus amigos, Momoko decidió echar un último vistazo frente a la fuente.

_- ¡Así que escúchame bien, duendecilla enfadosa! –Le soltó la otra muñeca, y con suma delicadeza limpió los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro. Ella no supo por qué, pero sintió un ligero hormigueo en su pecho ante el tacto. De alguna forma, le encantó tener la calidez de sus manos sobre sus mejillas. - ¡Eres hermosa, Inteligente, divertida! Un poco enana, eso es verdad… -Notó como refunfuñó por lo bajo, y Brick formó una atractiva sonrisa ladina -…Pero así eres perfecta._

-Te amo Brick. –Murmuró con suavidad y se paró de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de su novio. Él sonrió y para evitarle la vergüenza de no poder alcanzarlo, se inclinó y sellaron sus labios, reviviendo su primer beso.

El la rodeo con firmeza y apegó más su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo los brazos de la chica rodearle el cuello y acariciar los cabellos de su nuca. Ambos volvieron a sentir esa sensación tan hermosa como la primera vez que sus labios se tocaron.

No supieron cuánto tiempo duraron así y tampoco les importaba, pero tuvieron que separarse cuando el celular de Brick comenzó a vibrar. El soltó con pesar los labios de la chica y molesto revisó el mensaje.

"_Muevan sus traseros, par de tortugas.  
Atte: Kaoru."_

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Se sonrieron una vez más y volvieron a entrelazar sus manos, emprendiendo el camino hacía el estacionamiento donde les esperaban sus hambrientos amigos.

Todo parecía increíble.

Hace un año y medio, esos chicos llegaron a la escuela para hacerles la vida imposible a esas tres niñas, todo porque ocurrió un pequeño accidente. Y ahora, seguían allí, por otro accidente que cambió todo para bien. Ya no estaban para molestarlas, si no para hacerlas sentir las mujeres más hermosas de todo el universo, pues para ellos lo eran.

¿Cómo una pequeña carta rosada fue a cambiar absolutamente todo?

Era lo de menos, estaban felices y así seguirían por mucho tiempo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Hello~ Por fin, el final de esta historia. De verdad espero que les haya gustado, yo disfrute mucho escribiéndola aunque el tiempo no se me daba mucho, seguía con ideas. Tardé por la misma razón, pero ya que una de mis maestras se incapacitó hace unos días, aproveché sus horas libres para continuar jaja. **

**En fin, gracias a todos por haber leído, por sus reviews, favoritos & alertas. ¡Me alegraron mucho, enserio! **

**Otra vez gracias, y pues solo me queda decir… ****¿Que les pareció el ultimo capitulo? **

**¡Nos leemos!~ C: **


End file.
